Romeo's Vice
by Kayo-Chann
Summary: JasperXOC. Evony was different from the others in her pack. Her scent was stifling, for sure, but was that only because she hung around with the dogs? Jasper had never been placed in this situation before. WerewolfXVampire Romantic attempt.
1. The Fastest Gun Around

Info: (Just in case you'd like to see...It helps me get my thoughts together ^^' )

Name: Evony Uley

Nickname: Eve

Hair: Long, wavy black, mid-back, silky

Eyes: Bright blue, clear, and very astute looking

Age: 17

Clothing: Has a chic sense of fashion, likes ruffles and earthy colors such as browns, blacks, and greens. Has dark skin so sometimes likes to accent it with brighter colors. Has a wide range of styles that change from day to day depending on her mood.

Personality: At her worst, can be nagging, prideful, quick to anger with a very, very bad temper. Also deceitful and knows how to lie, just as bad as her brothers when it comes to over-protectiveness. At her best, Evony is sweet, caring, protective, smart and has good battle plans, very engaging and has a demure side that leaves her looking slightly helpless and careless. Can be extremely sly and cunning and uses her boundless charms to get what she wants, which most always succeeds.

She has one sibling to speak of, and her only other immediate family is her mom. Her brother plays a large role in the pack. Her father abandoned her and her brother, Sam when they were young and their mother is very important to the pack, so she is often made to stand by the clan whether she likes it or not. Her mother if a very respectful woman and so Evony is rarely seen out of place in the pack. She is, save for Leah, the only other girl werewolf and therefore can be extremely challenged compared to the other's brute strength. However, she can certainly fend for herself and her attacks usually range from fast, powerful blows to outsmarting her opponent by keeping her distance until the last moment. She has a lovely Indian-like grace to her step and in her wolf form is known to have luscious black fur.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters included (...though owning Jasper Hale might be nice XD)**

**Chapter One** |_**The ****Fastest****Gun Around**_

'_I'd never given much thought to how I would die – though I'd had reason enough in the last few months – but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.' Twilight, Stephenie Meyer_

The moon was extremely bright up in the sky, so much so that it nearly blinded me with it's powerful rays. I shifted in my place and sighed deeply, running my fingers through my hair as I often did when something was bothering me.

"Evony! What's wrong, still sulking?" a voice drifted over to me, and in an instant I was overcome by the scent of Embry's cologne. There was a rustling beside me and I glanced over at him, scowling, "No chance. Can't you see I'm trying to be _alone?"_

Obviously he didn't understand the concept because a moment later he laughed loudly, making me cringe and glare at him all the more fiercely, "You just mad because Leah finally beat you."

I scoffed, though I had to admit that there was some truth to his words. Leah and I were good friends: we had known each other since childhood and she was the only wolf I could tolerate here. I guessed it she felt the same about me, since we were the only female members of the pack, but she always hated the fact that she was weaker than me. It didn't really make sense sometimes: she had a good three inches on me. I was, undoubtedly, the shortest wolf to be found in the Quileute tribe.

Embry playfully pushed me and I turned my narrowed eyes to stare moodily at the moon, "Just because she beat me _one time _doesn't make me weaker than anyone," I warned him dangerously, almost cringing when I heard how childish I sounded.

But he didn't miss it: he roared with laughter and there were a few chuckles from behind me as a couple of my companions came out of the forest and took seats beside me on the cliff edge.

"Oh stop brooding," Leah herself said, grinning smugly at the sight of my defeat, "Now you know how I feel."

I pouted and stood, tired of how everyone decided to get into my personal space, "Yeah, yeah..."

"Do we have school tomorrow...?" Seth asked, winding his way toward us and glancing at Sam. Said man shrugged, "I guess we do. I'm skipping."

I glanced at him suspiciously, "Why?"

He sent me a smirk as he saw my desire to join him, "Because I have plans to make with Billy and Sue. About the leeches," he added, his amused expression noticeably scrunching up in a mix of anger and disgust.

I grumbled, "...Can I come?"

That annoying smirk was back, and Sam shrugged, wolfishly looking at me, "I doubt it, shorty."

My eyes turned into dangerous slits. I walked up to him and leaned down to his level. He seemed to realize how close my face was to his and he arched a brow at my move.

"I'm not short."

Sam's lips moved upward in a wider, even more infuriating smile, and I hid a grimace.

"You are. Now I'm going to bed," he said, standing up and stretching, "There's a lot of work to be done tomorrow. I'll call the pack together if something comes up, school or not."

I sighed and there were nods about the group to show Sam had their attention.

Fingers delicately glazing over the strings of the violin in my hands, my eyes slowly drifted to a close as I drowsed myself in the fiery sounds the string instrument created. It was so very easy to loose myself in the talented music, yet I wasn't able to hold the calm for very long before I was interrupted.

"Eve!" my much hated nickname was shouted through the house, and I snapped in anger before gently putting the violin down and growling at the man who now stood in my bedroom doorway.

"What do you want?" I asked, temper flaring: why couldn't I ever get some peace around here? It was bad enough to be one of the only females of the pack, but now this? I glared at Paul, who snickered softly.

"Sam wants to talk to us. It's important."

I rolled my eyes, but got up nonetheless. I knew when to trifle with the pack leader and when not to. This one not one of those times, "Isn't it always?"

Paul chuckled and nodded in response, hooking an arm round my shoulders lazily as we walked out of the house together.

I gracefully flew into the clearing, eyes narrow as I pulled myself away from an annoying Paul. Said boy didn't look at all offended: my behavior was something the pack was very used to.

"Evony," my brother said, glancing up at me. He was leaning against his truck, arms crossed with a determined look adorning his face. I immediately knew there was something wrong.

"What is it?" I hurriedly asked, worry leaking into my tone as I eyed Sam with my delicate blue eyes, "Is something the matter?"

My brother pushed himself from the car and sighed, reaching out to me with his hand. I immediately took it and allowed him to pull me closer. Mouth at my ear, he wrapped an arm around me in brotherly protection as he shooed Paul away, "There's something I need to talk to you about. I don't need the others knowing yet. You will not tell anyone."

My gaze hardened, but I slowly nodded. I hated it when Sam gave out direct orders but I knew that if I didn't trust him we'd be nowhere. "Tell me," I ordered, and he went on without another word.

"Billy told me something interesting about Bella. And the leeches," he added, and I immediately sent him an annoyed look since he was taking way too long for my liking.

He rolled his eyes and shoved me toward his car: a battered blue van which belonged to our mother. She had the decency to give it to Sam when she bought her new car. I'd never really liked the vehicle, but found myself tearing the car door open as I slipped lithely inside. Sam mirrored my movements and started the van. The motor rumbled dully to life and my brother glanced at me as he backed into the road behind us. He quickly turned the car around and in seconds, we were zooming down the abandoned street toward the Quileute houses.

"Will you just tell me?" I whined, hating the building silence between us. This wasn't something that normally happened, after all. We were extremely close and always told each other everything.

Sam merely sent me a look that I knew all too well. I sighed and gave up, realizing my brother would soon find it in him to let me in on his little secret. I noticed we were heading toward Billy Black's house not a minute later and turned to Sam with questioning eyes.

The van skidded to a stop and I winced, knowing Billy would not be happy about the tire skids that no doubt littered the dirt driveway. I threw the door open and was in front of the car faster than you could blink. I was nearly jumping up and down in that agonizing desire to know what was going on, and Sam had to all but drag me into the house. Billy was waiting for us on the living room couch with Jacob, who was tapping his foot impatiently. As soon as we rushed through the door, Jake scoffed, "Bout time you two showed up. We've been waiting."

Sam's eyes darkened and he nodded seriously. I glared, my temper flaring as I spat, "What the hell is going on and why was I dragged here? _This had better be important."_

My brother rolled his eyes at me and pushed me toward the couch. Because I was so lightweight, I fell onto the cushions from the sheer force he had used on me and I glared even harder. I sat up straighter and crossed my arms, looking between the three in front of me in annoyance and curiosity. I had to admit that I was slightly interested in what they had to say. It wasn't normal for Sam to be so intent of bringing me to the center of their little meetings, even if I_ was _his sister.

Billy sighed and gestured for Sam to sit. My brother nodded and took a seat beside me, sending me a look that had me soften my eyes immediately. I knew he hated when I was rude...which was most of the time. My lips curved upward in a cheeky smirk and I glanced at Billy, who was looking at us pointedly, as though wondering when we would pay attention to him. We often got so wrapped up in each other's presences that we forgot about the world around us. Our mother had often wondered why we had never been born as twins: we certainly acted like we were, after all.

Sam cleared his throat and nodded to Billy, who had leaned back in his chair casually as he waited. The elder sighed and spoke up, "Evony, I take it Sam didn't tell you what this was about?" he asked, no doubt thinking about my rude words when I entered the house.

I shook my head slowly, eyes latched onto his as he continued, "I thought as much. It seems as though something very...grave has happened involving the treaty."

I was a relatively new werewolf: my first ever transformation had been about half a year ago, but I still knew very much about the vampires who were our sworn enemies. We could read each other's minds in our wolf form: it wasn't so different.

I remained in respectful silence as I waited for him to go on, which he did shortly after, "Have you heard about Bella Swan? She's Jacob's friend," he said, not allowing me to answer. He already knew that I did not anyway, "She's been having a relationship with one of the vampires. Edward Cullen."

I knew how many their numbers were, but their names meant little to me. I quickly stored the information and nodded, soaking in more as he went on, "Last month...the Cullen's left."

I knew this as well. Immediately I felt the relief and happiness of their departure as though I was with them as they said goodbye. But the Cullen's hardly even knew I existed: Sam normally forced me to stay out of sight when we had any situations with said family. I scoffed at his over protectiveness. But I also knew, as a woman, that this Bella was probably undergoing agony without the leeches. I narrowed my eyes at the thought and shrugged, "So shouldn't we be happy they're gone?"

Jacob spoke up, voice hard and angry, "Bella isn't the same without them here. She's...changed. Broken."

I turned my astute eyes on him and rested my chin on my hand, "Right. Makes sense."

Sam glanced at me with wondering eyes and I shrugged in return, "If you lost someone you loved, wouldn't _you_ feel broken?"

No one questioned me after that. Billy spoke again, "Anyway, we have a job for you, Evony," I arched a brow and leaned back in my comfortably seat, measuring his expression, "I want you to go with Jacob and befriend her. We need her alive."

His words confused me even more, "But...why wouldn't she be alive? And if she smells like a vampire, I don't think I-"

"She doesn't. Not anymore," my brother cut in, sighing, "The point is, she needs some friends and since you're a girl...but you mustn't tell her about us. Promise."

I figured he meant the fact that we were werewolves and glared at him halfheartedly, "Why would I tell her? I don't even know her! And why should I go out of my way just to befriend some _vampire girl?"_

Jacob glared at me. We had never really gotten along.

"Because she's our key to bringing down the Cullen's," Sam said, measuring Jacob's face with his eyes. I looked at him in surprise.

"The key to...bringing down the Cullen's...?" I hadn't realized just how determined my brother was when it came to getting rid of them, "But we had a treaty."

"The vampire are dangerous," Jacob said, calming down just enough so that he wouldn't transform in front of us. He didn't seem too far away from bursting into his wolf form though...

"And Bella would spend all her time with them. It won't be long before they return, even if just for a day, and she'll go back to them. But if we bring her over to our side..." Jacob trailed off, and I sent him a wicked smirk.

"She won't betray us. I understand," I said confidently, "So...what should I do, exactly?"

Sam held up his hand as Jacob began to speak, and I looked at my brother in curiosity. "You'll be transferred to Forks High School to watch over her and it'll be easer to get to know her."

At his words, my temper came back, and I sat up as I glared at him, "I'm changing _schools? _You are aware, aren't you, that Forks High is on the_ other side_ of the treaty line? If they come back _they'll kill me!"_

Billy sighed, "They won't be coming back for a long time. And you'll know when they do. You'll be able to make a run for it: you are our fastest wolf and you're perfect for the job."

I looked at my brother in shock, "Are you really going to let me do this? _Making _me?"

"It's the only way," he told me, and stood up, "You're starting in three days. I'm sorry," he added, seeing my surprised expression, "But as clan leader I'm ordering you not to screw this up."

I shut my eyes tightly and ground my teeth together in fury. When I at last calmed down, Billy and Jacob were the only ones in the room. "Jake," I said, standing as well as I pushed down my anger, "Mind if I borrow one of your bikes?"

He shrugged and nodded, walking with me outside, "What's wrong with _your_ bike?"

I sighed and wrestled with those lingering emotions as I answered him, "I gotta fix it. The exhaust pipes need to be replaced."

Jacob laughed heartily. It seemed as though I was the only one in the pack who shared his love for mechanics. It was really one of the only things we liked about each other and always found level ground when speaking about such things.

"Want me to take a look at it?" he offered, but I waved his words away and sent him a lopsided grin.

"Nah. I got it under control. But," I scoffed, glancing at the tire marks from my brother's van as we passed them, "I'm gonna need your bike for a while until I can fix mine. Only a few days," I told him as we walked into the small garage he had set up to house his vehicles.

He shrugged, "Not big deal, really. I don't rid it much anyway."

I looked at the car that he was currently restoring and gaped, "Jake...did you just get this?"

He grinned at me, "Yeah. Found the base in the dump and hauled it back here about a month ago. I've been working on it ever since."

"...Wow," I murmured, trailing my fingers over the rough paint that framed the makeshift exterior, "You've come a long way. It looks just like my Dodge."

Since we shared a passion for cars, we knew exactly what the other had in their inventory, so Jacob was very familiar with my wild ride. He smirked and grabbed the handle bars of his bike, pulling it from it's place in the corner and wheeling it over to me, "Yeah sort of. Now you should get out of here," he ordered halfheartedly, smile never leaving his face, "Unless you want to hang around with Quil and Embry all day."

I made a face, unsurprised they would be dropping by for a visit, and shook my head. It wasn't as though I hated them: they just got on my nerves, "Tough luck. I'll be going now. I've got to get ready for my new _school_."

It wasn't hard to realize that I was extremely spiteful about the new subject, and Jacob didn't answer as he watched me slid onto the dusty bike seat and kick it into drive.

I cast him one more cheeky smirk before zooming out of the crude garage and dipping over his yard. As soon as I had gotten onto the rocky street, I disappeared out of his sight in the direction of my house.


	2. The Vampire Girl

**Chapter Two** | _**The Vampire Girl**_

I had always been told I was beautiful. But never that I waslusty, or _sexy_, or (God forbid) _desirable._

So you could imagine the shock I had when I rode to Forks High School early on Monday morning, donned in my leather jacket and interesting style of dress. I was never one to show off, and the center of attention never really interested me all that much. So when I got all those stares from the other students, I felt highly uncomfortable. I pulled my jacket over my shoulders tighter and narrowed my eyes at a few nearby boys. Their eyes, which had previously been roaming my body unceremoniously, now locked to the ground in either shame of bashfulness. Either way, I found myself shaking in anger. When I had calmed myself down mere seconds later, I found that the students were all making their way toward their classes and figured it would be a good idea if I did too. I felt terribly out of place here: not at all like I had back in the Quileute school, where the rest of the pack were well known and credited.

I glanced down at what I was wearing and then back up to study the clothes of a passing girl. My low riding jeans was a normal part of my life and I had so many pairs of them I couldn't count. Because of my transformation, I had to be careful with my clothes, unlike my brother and the other men who didn't give a hoot at the loss of a shirt of shorts. I was very tan, due to the blood flowing through my veins, and with the red cut off shirt I was wearing, I suppose I understood why I was getting stares and even, in some cases, whistles. The shirt was cut off halfway down my mid section, exposing a large amount of stomach to wandering eyes. It was an easy choice of clothing, though, especially when I had to transform, so I kept a few similar kinds in my drawers back home.

"Excuse me?"

I looked up to see a girl my age looking at me in a mix of surprise, adoration, and jealousy. I had no idea why, but I smiled at her anyway. I'd at least try to make friends here, I decided, and said, "Hey. I'm Evony. Evony Uley."

I stuck out my hand and she hesitantly shook it, eyeing me before blurting out, "You're beautiful."

I was taken aback in shock at first, and she instantly blushed and laughed shakily, "Erm...sorry. I'm not sure why I said that..."

I laughed a little, bringing my hand back as I grabbed the key from the bike's ignition, "No problem, but thank you."

She smiled at me and shrugged, "I'm Angela by the way. I don't believe we've met. You're new here?"

I got up and returned her smile, excitement now racing through my body as we walked together toward the multiple school buildings, "Nope. I've lived in Forks my whole life, 'cept over on the Quileute land."

She looked surprised, "You mean by La Push? Why aren't you in _that_ school then?"

I glanced at her and my lips curved upward in a hint of a smile, "Well...you see, my mom wanted me to scout the area out a bit. Ya know, figure out if this place is nicer than our own," I laughed, lying easily as though it was second nature to me, "My younger cousin is interested in coming here so I figured I'd see if it was good of not."

She seemed interested by my words and made a noise. I hoped I hadn't sounded too haughty- I certainly didn't want to give her the impression that the Quileute schools were somehow better. Though in my mind I did not doubt it.

"Strange," she said, stopping in front of what looked like the main office, "You don't ever see Quileute's down here. Except for that Jacob guy. Sometimes he shows himself with Bella Swan. They're friends, I guess."

Her words were careful and I couldn't help but notice how she threw them out in plain sight, as if she was wary of me somehow. I'd have to watch out for her...though I couldn't contain the trust I had for her and merely smiled, "Yeah. Jacob Black. He's a good friend of mine as well. I've heard of Bella from him."

She nodded and we shared another smile, "Well, you should probably go. I don't want to make you late" I told her, walking toward the main office, "Maybe we'll have classes together."

She nodded, "That would be nice. Don't let the stares get to you- you'll probably be getting a lot of them!"

As she walked away, I sighed and opened the door to the main office, ducking toward the desk and smiling at the lady behind the counter. She was wearing a bright purple T shirt that made my eyes water. When she saw me, her eyes gave me a sweep before she turned to my face.

"Uh...hi," she said, seemingly sizing me up, all the way from my fashionable heelless riding boots, up my low jeans and past my cut off shirt to my leather jacket. Then she quickly looked down again, as though she couldn't understand why I would wear the clothes I did. My eyes narrowed only slightly and I guessed it was because I looked more like a biker chick than anything else. The thought annoyed me: I wasn't _trying_ to give people that idea.

"You must be Evony Uley," she said simply, finally reaching my face before double taking and widening her eyes.

I was now staring at her in confusion, a frown adorning my features as I slowly asked, "Is there something wrong...?"

At the sound of my gentle voice she blushed and shook her head, looking down as if embarrassed with herself. I couldn't imagine why...I had fairly normal features. Long black hair and tanned skin, coupled with my clear blue eyes and strong but soft cheekbones completed my Indian-like appearance. My jaw was, at the moment, firmly set in what could pass as nervousness. But really, I was trying hard not to run out of the room and get back to my bike. There was nothing I wanted to do more than get out of here. Because my brother had been wrong. There was still that sickly sweet smell that lingered around the room and it made me furious. I rebelled against my shaking limbs and smiled at her as best I could, trying desperately to not transform at the hint of danger. I knew the Cullens were gone: out of Forks and everyone's lives. But still...they were like bad cells to my immune system, making my body believe they were still here.

"Miss? Miss Uley...?"

I realized she had probably asked for me more than that and quickly snapped out of my reverie, looking up at her and smiling softly. She was holding a piece of paper in her hands and I blushed a little, reaching forward to grasp it, "Thank you."

"It's fine. Would you like me to show you to your first class...?" the lady asked, and I shook my head immediately.

"No, no, I can make it, thank you," I responded, and immediately turned on my heel to leave the building behind, well aware of her eyes on my retreating back as I did.

The day passed uneventfully. I got too many stares the gave me little comfort, but didn't have any trouble with finding my classes. After my first class, which was History, I began to get the hang of how my new life would be like. Back home, our history classes were mainly about the Quileute ancestors and rarely had the stories of George Washington and Thomas Jefferson and other great leaders involved. I knew all about my American history, of course, from my mother, who used to home school Sam and I before we began attending the high school. Even so, it some definitely nothing like this and I loved to learn more about the strong characters. History was definitely a subject I was good in.

I wished I could say the same about Science, which was my second period class. That particular subject never sat well with me, solely because the fact that I was a werewolf and such creatures were not supposed to exist. I almost always hated scientists and was not surprised when I found myself sitting in one of the empty two-seated tables by myself. Just like in the office, there was that unmistakable scent beside me that made me realize the reason this particular table was abandoned. The Cullens were gone, though, and I had to force my body to stop shaking in warning. This scent was different.

I narrowed my eyes at the empty seat and leaned toward it slowly. It was the last table in the row, so no one noticed my edginess and I was able to take a whiff of the scent more clearly. Sweet, yes, but not completely _sickly_ sweet. Definitely a vampire, but slightly different. I wasn't completely sure why.

Third period I had French: an annoying subject that I hated. My language abilities was extremely low and I never bothered to try to fix that. Back at my old school such things weren't mandatory and therefore I hadn't had much experience learning such things. I slaved through that class and was even forced to say a few things in front of everyone before sitting down in the seat I was assigned. I kept my smile friendly and tried my hardest not to be bothered by the stares I was getting.

The forth period was filled in with Math, and I was finally put at ease by the simple subject. I'd been told I had a very mechanical mind, which made sense to me considering I _was_ a mechanic, so the problems and steps involved in solving equations came easily to me.

After that I had English: another easing subject that I excelled in. I sat in the end row next to someone I had nearly forgotten about.

Bella Swan was sitting carelessly in her seat and seemed not to notice me. If she did, she didn't show it and certainly didn't seem to care. I felt a flare of annoyance burn into me at being ignored and sat down beside her, placing my books on the table before looking up at the teacher. Of course, I wasn't paying him much attention. Eyes fixed on the blackboard, I was actually staring at Bella from the corner of my eye and realized why this Edward guy liked her so much. She truly was beautiful, I thought, and turned my entire gaze to her as I studied her movements. She looked lifeless, sitting there tracing patterns in the desk with her finger. I arched a brow and decided I should probably say something to her.

"Um..."

She glanced up at me and her eyes widened, before she blushed and looked away quickly. Her voice came out in a whisper, "I'm sorry. I hadn't seen you sit down."

I smiled at her, "Don't worry. I'm not offended," my eyes turned wondering, "So you're Bella Swan, huh? Jacob told me quite a bit about you."

I had to keep in mind that she didn't know what I was, or what anyone of us were. She had no idea about us werewolves.

Her eyes lifted at the sound of her friend's name and she frowned slightly, "You know Jacob?"

I nodded, tilting my head a bit as my lips curved upward, "Yeah. Do you know Sam Uley? Well I'm his sister, Evony."

She seemed taken aback by my relation to Sam, and I wondered if she thought ill of him in any way. I certainly hadn't missed the way her eyebrows furrowed deeper, "Oh. Sam, huh? Jake told me about him. Uh...nice to meet you, by the way."

I smiled unsurely and whispered, "Is there something wrong? With my brother," I clarified when I saw her confused look.

My question took her off guard and she smiled a bit, "No, no, sorry. I've never met him. It's just...well, Jacob didn't like him for so long...and he'd just suddenly started hanging around him lately and I have no idea why."

I realized that Jacob was a fairly new part of the pack as well. He had changed just a little before me. My eyes darkened for a fraction of a second and I shrugged, "He doesn't normally hang out with me, I guess. We're not exactly good friends."

It was the truth, at least. But well...I was stretching the truth a bit when I said he didn't hang out with me. We really didn't have a choice when it came to the pack. We were all in this together and avoiding another pack member was out of the question.

Bella nodded at me and she seemed to be thinking a bit to herself. I waited for her to talk, but she didn't and I figured she had gone back to being her lifeless self for today. When the bell rang, I got up and began walking away, but stopped immediately when my name was called.

"...Evony?"

I glanced over my shoulder at her and arched a brow, "Yes, Bella?"

She seemed to be a bit nervous and I thought I understood why. I'd been told that she hadn't had much contact with others after the Cullens left. I lagged behind as she caught up to me.

"What class do you have next?" she asked, and I glanced down at the schedule I had taped to the front of my notebook.

"Uh...Art. Then Gym and Off."

Her eyes lit up, "Oh thank God. You're in my gym class. That means I won't have to slave away by myself."

I cracked a smile at that and she grinned back unsurely.

"Do you want to eat lunch together?" I suddenly asked her and she looked a bit alarmed at my question.

"Oh...erm..."

I smiled a bit, "It's ok if you say no. It's just that I'm new here and I have no one to sit with..."

She nodded and her smile turned a bit more confident, "Sure. I'd like that."

I grinned, "Thanks, Bella. I should probably go- the Art building is halfway across the campus."

She nodded and we departed. As I walked away, I couldn't help but notice some color had returned to her cheeks and though I barely knew her, I felt a wave of relief wash over me. Odd, but since I was practically her guardian of sorts I supposed it wasn't out of place.

Though I was good at drawing, I wasn't really concentrated because there was another vampire scent filling this room. I was tense the entire 45 minutes of class and couldn't help but realize that the scent was wafting over from the seat directly behind me. Oh, if those vamps ever came back they'd be in for one hell of a surprise, I smirked. The thought both excited me and disgusted me. I hoped they'd stay away. Life was getting tad bit more peaceful without having to think about them invading our territory. I suppose, however, that it was a bit different now that the tables were turned. I was in danger solely for the fact that _I_ was invading_ their_ territory. But I couldn't feel bad and smugness seemed to radiate over my body for the rest of the day.

**Ahem...reviews would be...nice...? =D If anyone Beta-Reads, please consider helping me out? I would be extremely thankful! And I'd love it if someone might PM me with any ideas for future events. Though I basically know where I'm going with this story I wouldn't mind some help. Your choice, of course~! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. In The House Of Bella Swan

**Chapter Three** | _**The House Of Bella Swan**_

Lunch went by without much progress involving Bella. I figured it was just as well though: you couldn't build good friendships in just a day. Plus Bella seemed to be extremely wary of the people she'd hang out with. Probably because she was afraid of them leaving her. After what the Cullens did to her, I understood why.

I found myself actually enjoying Bella's company though, which shocked me. She had a witty streak to her that complimented my own sometimes bitter personality well. Though she had only used that part of her once, I decided it was probably difficult for her to even go through with _that_. Emotion seemed to be optional for her these days.

What had surprised me the most, however, was the place she opted to sit. This table had no doubt been filled with the Cullen family: their scent was all over it. I scrunched up my nose discreetly and tried my hardest not to appear as disgusted as I felt.

After the unbearably slow lunch period was over, it was time for Gym. I didn't particularly like the class and wished it was outdoors rather than in the tiny closed up space. Bella and I changed together in the room and the outfit I wore was very common for me: the shorts were cheap and could be replaced easily. A good thing for one such as me, who needed new clothes every month due to the torn havoc that was always created behind.

I threw my luscious black hair up and tied it with a hair tie. Bella watched as I did and she smiled a forced smile. I tilted my head, "What's wrong?"

It was almost time to go out there and we couldn't waste too much time in the locker rooms. Bella shrugged, "Evony...is Sam really in a gang? Jacob thought he was before. I know it sounds bad but I promise I won't feel any negative feelings toward either of you..."

I couldn't describe the shock I had gotten from her question. Eyes widening, I tried to hold back a laugh. But...well, like usual, I failed miserably at containing my emotions. Roaring with unbridled laughter, I even had to take a seat on the floor as I held my stomach tightly. I was surprised that tears weren't flowing down my face. Bella was blushing heatedly now as she eyed me. I realized I probably looked like I was in a gang too. Especially with my borrowed motorcycle and leather jacket. In addition to my choice clothing I must've come across as a bit...puzzling when it had to do with where my loyalties lay.

I brushed at my face a little and grinned, "No, Bella. Sam isn't in a _gang_," I chuckled a bit more as I pulled myself off the ground and smiled apologetically at her. I did feel a bit bad for my reaction. It probably frightened her, "Besides, I'm sure Jacob has realized his wrongs because I see him hanging around Sam all the time now."

Maybe I had gone too far. But I wanted to stimulate her mind and get her to ask me questions. It would ensure that she wouldn't get too bored about me yet.

Bella frowned, "Why? Why won't he call me anymore? I try to get a hold of him but he never calls me back."

I was now looking at her in slight sadness. It was hard on Jake too, I thought, not being able to see her. He dearly wanted to...he hated himself because of the situation he had been placed in. But there was nothing that could be done.

I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled a bit hesitantly at her, "I can't answer that, Bella. Not right now."

She seemed surprised. Glancing at my hand, she arched a brow, "You're really warm, Evony. And does that mean you know what's going on?"

I pulled back and shrugged, beginning to walk toward the door, "Like I said, I can't say anything at the moment."

Well, that certainly stimulated her. Hopefully it would have her wondering.

After gym, I felt the unyielding desire to return home. I knew the others were probably wondering how my day went and I couldn't wait to tell them. But as I was sneaking off after changing, in the direction of the parking lot where my bike was, someone grabbed my wrist and held me back. I glanced over my shoulder to see Bella staring at me, "Where are you going, Eve?"

I smirked at my nickname and shrugged, "Eh...home, I think. I really just want to get out of here."

Bella's eyes widened, "You mean...to the Quileute tribe? Do you...mind if I come?"

I arched a brow, and we fell into step as we made our way out of the building. Since it was off, we didn't exactly have permission to leave but I figured I didn't really care all that much anyway.

"Uh...well, I'm not sure it would be a good idea to bring you to my house right now. But I'll drop you home if you want," I said, grinning cheekily at her.

She glanced at me, "Oh...well that's fine, I guess. But I have a truck so I suppose I shouldn't leave it here."

I shrugged and walked over to my bike, hearing her trailing slowly behind. I hadn't missed that look of longing as she looked at me, and I could only guess it was actually meant for Jacob. They were best friends and I knew she desperately wanted to see him. However...I smirked at how angry Sam would be if he saw Bella riding home with me. It was out of the question. I was her guardian, and I definitely wasn't going to bring her to her doom by allowing her to see a band of werewolves.

I looked at her expectantly and arched a brow, "So...where do you live?"

Her eyes widened, "Evony, I have a truck-"

"Hurry up and get on," I commanded, sending her a cheeky smirk, "Or I'm leaving without you. Don't worry- I'll have your truck outside your house by tomorrow morning. Promise."

She eyed me in confusion, but I could see the excitement building in her gaze. Grinning, she jumped on behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, holding herself onto the bike as I revved the engine and flashed out of the parking lot.

"This is Jake's bike," I yelled to her in amusement, "I borrowed it."

She nodded in understanding as she buried her face in the shoulder of my jacket, "Do you have your own, then?"

I nodded to her and cranked the engine louder, speeding down the street as she yelled directions into my ear. It wasn't long before I pulled into the house which was undoubtedly hers and Bella slid off the bike looking shaky but safe.

I grinned slyly at her, "Don't worry. You get used to it."

She laughed as she caught her breath and shrugged, "I'm used to fast driving."

At her words I narrowed my eyes slightly, realizing that she was indeed talking about the Cullens.

"How are you gonna get my truck back?" she asked as she led me to the door of her house, "I mean, you can't drive two things at once, can you?"

I laughed, "Nope. I'm afraid I can't. But does it matter? I can just come pick you up tomorrow if you want," I grinned at her as she turned to look at me in surprise, "You seem to like going fast."

She laughed a bit, eyes darkening with what must have been loneliness. I understood why: I hadn't exactly meant to bring up the Cullens again. I felt bad that I had made her hurt.

"That would be fun," she said, unlocking the front door and holding it open for me. I smiled at her and strode inside, eyes catching sight of the hallway leading into the kitchen. They were here, too. That sickly sweet smell lingered all over the building. I pushed down that crawling anxiety and looked at her. She was staring at me with a soft smile.

I arched a brow at her gentle expression and she laughed a bit.

"I'm sorry. It's just that...well, I've been going through a hard time. I forgot what it felt like to have a friend."

I smiled easily at her and she continued, her eyes giving away her heartache, "You just remind me so much of someone. Did you know the...Cullens at all? You remind me of...Alice. Alice Cullen," she laughed a little, and I could clearly hear the uncertainty in her voice, "Probably because you're so short."

I made a face at her and answered, "Yes. I knew the Cullens very well, actually. We never really got along. Sworn enemies, I guess you could say."

Though my words were quite serious, she seemed to take it as a joke and laughed, walking into the kitchen. But I knew that smile didn't touch her eyes, try as I might to make it real. It would take a long time before Bella could look genuinely happy again.

She didn't seem to like thinking about them, and quickly changed the subject onto something less juvenile.

"It's sunny today," she said, looking out the window as she filled two glasses with water, "...unusual."

I saw her cringe as she no doubt remembered something involving the Cullens. It seemed as though everything she did forced her to remember them. I narrowed my eyes, taking the glass from her shaking hands before sipping from it.

"Wow, Bella. You have it bad," I murmured, measuring her expression as she turned to stare at me.

Her eyebrows shot up a millimeter, "...what do you mean?"

"Jacob told me a lot about you. Said you were friends with the Cullens before they left. But he never told me how they left," it was a lie: Jacob hadn't exactly gone into detail when she asked him. It was still a sore subject for him and he didn't like talking about it at all.

Bella stared at her new friend for a moment before closing her eyes and taking a seat in a nearby chair. I noticed her complexion had turned pale and began worrying, "You don't have to tell me. Sorry: I was being too curious. I'm a bit nosy, you see."

The girl sighed and shook her head, "No, no. it's ok. The more I talk about them, the less I can forget them, right?"

I had no answer for that, and I didn't think she wanted one. She went on without waiting for any words from me, "See...I had a relationship with...one of the Cullens. I really loved him, you know?"

I didn't know. I hadn't been in love before and didn't think I ever would be. My life was far too demanding for such things, and unless I imprinted on another werewolf in the pack, it was near impossible to even consider love at all.

"Well...there was an accident involving one of the Cullens. Jasper," she informed me, almost cringing at the name, "the others...they decided it was dangerous to be around me and left. I'm sorry I can't go into specifics."

I knew why she couldn't. Why would she tell anyone the secret, anyway? The secret of the Cullen family that she swore she wouldn't utter. I felt bad for her and leaned down to capture her in a hug. Wrapping my arms around her tightly, I squeezed her to my warm body and she sighed, "Evony, you're the only friend I've had in a long time."

I was a little shocked to hear those words. I looked down at her and smiled warmly, "Me too. It's pretty hard for me to make good friendships. I'm untrusting," I admitted, and grinned before pulling away.

"Anyway, if there's ever something you need, here's my cell phone number," I told her, grabbing a scrap piece of paper and jotting down the memorized digits before handing it to her, "Call me up whenever you want to get out. I can come get you on my motorcycle."

Bella seemed taken aback at the request and slowly took the paper from my hands, "Um...alright. Thanks, Eve. I appreciate it."

I shrugged, and turned around, "I should really get home. Sam will want to know how my day went."

She nodded to me and gave me one last smile as I called, "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow, bright and early."

Flashing her one last grin, I closed the door and hopped onto my borrowed bike, racing home so I could pick up the truck which was still parked in the school lot.

**Special Thanks to teamtwilightparamore who undoubtedly made me want to finish this chapter up =D Thanks for reviewing~! **

**Jasper will be in the story at about Chapter Eight. (I know, it's a longgg wait, but I want to make sure I get Bella and Evony's friendship across before I do anything too drastic...like introduce the object of the whole romance) =] There's going to be some majoy fluff comin' up. It might be a while, but I definitely have some good ideas for this story so please review~! I'd be so grateful if I knew people enjoyed this story. **

**Oh and if anyone is writing a Demetri romance, let me know! I've recently realized my undying love for him X] and I'm craving some Vulturi fanfiction. If you have any ideas for my stories, let me know and maybe it'll help me figure out some future events! Thanks =D**


	4. Wolfish Pride

**Chapter Four** | _**Wolfish Pride**_

_**3rd**__** Person POV**_

Low and behold, that red truck was parked in Bella's driveway and she noticed it the moment she woke up. The red chipped paint was hard to miss: not quite an eyesore but more so a disruption in her line of vision.

Charlie had certainly noticed a change in Bella when she had sauntered down stairs and went straight to the fridge for some breakfast.

"Something happen?" he carefully asked, knowing full well what his words might inflict. Her mind was so fragile: it was hard to mistake heartache from fright.

Bella merely shrugged, her lips twitching into a ghost of a smile. Well, Charlie thought it was definitely something to make her smile in the least bit. He hadn't seen such an emotion (as small as it was) appear on his daughter's face since those damned Cullens had left town nearly two months prior.

Bella sat down at the table and poured herself some cereal, "I met someone new. She knows Jacob: her name's Evony."

Charlie's eyes widened at the familiar name. He was good friends with Billy: he had heard of the girl but never actually met her.

Bella caught onto his expression and gave him a confused look. He asked, "Evony Uley? Sam's sister?"

Bella arched a brow, "Oh. I wasn't aware you knew her. How'd you meet?"

Charlie chuckled a bit, feeling slight relief that the girl in front of him was actually _speaking_ to him. It had been so long since so many words had left her lips. Frankly, it had shocked the hell out of him the moment he had seen her face this morning: not fixed in the frown she had come to know.

He shook his head, bringing his glass of orange juice to his lips, "I haven't. But Billy talks about her sometimes. Why isn't she at the reserve?"

Bella shrugged, "Not sure. She said she couldn't tell me. But she's picking me up for school this morning so you'll get to see her."

Charlie was in high spirits by the time he had finished his own breakfast. Bella had gone off to shower and get ready for school and he was extremely pleased with this Evony girl for making Bella look healthy again, even if it was not intended. Of course, all that good emotion washed right out when he suddenly heard the loud roar of what could only be a motorcycle speeding down the street. He sighed and shook his head, annoyed that people felt the need to go racing through town so early in the morning. Imagine his shock when he heard the bike pulling up in_ his_ driveway to pick up _his_ daughter.

He wondered if this _Evony _character was what Bella needed after all.

The doorbell rang and Bella was still upstairs. So Charlie sacrificed himself and shrugged. He felt like he should probably get to know her anyway, especially since she seemed to be playing such a large role in his daughter's social life. Getting up from the kitchen table, Charlie strode purposefully over to the door and with a stern look, opened it.

He had to admit, he was expecting to see someone a little...taller.

The short girl was grinning cheekily as she looked up at him. She was donned in an odd set of clothes that suited her well. A yellow sun dress collided with her tanned skin. Her dark hair was tied in a messy bun and her clear blue eyes held a sparkle to them. He couldn't help but notice that she was wearing boots. Brown boots that matched the color and feeling of the dress.

"Uh..." he couldn't seem to get any words out of his mouth. This girl, though obviously young and probably about Bella's age, if not a year her junior, was quite pretty and he immediately felt dirty for thinking such things about an adolescence.

"Hello, Charlie," her ringing voice as she adjusted the purse on her shoulder. It was reddish orange and the pattern was one of flowers and diamonds, "I've come to get Bella."

He drew himself out of his shock and nodded slowly, "Of course."

Stepping to the side, he allowed her to pass him. She almost seemed to glide across the tiled floor: she sat down in a stool by the counter and placed her purse in her lap, glancing at Charlie expectantly before she began speaking.

"I just moved to Forks High. I went to the Quileute school for a while but Billy wanted me to keep an eye out for Bella," she informed, resting her chin on her hands as she stared at me. Charlie wondered if Bella knew this, and he figured she probably didn't. Bella was annoyingly stubborn and wouldn't let anyone be around her if she doubted their loyalties.

He looked back at the girl and saw that she was now taking out a mirror from her purse as she inspected her face. She need not, however: her red lipstick had not smudged and she wasn't wearing any other make-up to speak of. Though, it seemed, she still appeared quite beautiful and Charlie had to pull his thoughts away from her in order to speak coherently.

"That's nice of Billy," Charlie spoke, walking over to the other side of the counter as he studied her movements. The mirror was now being placed back in the purse and she turned her attention to him again.

"Yes," she answered, looking very calm, "I'm Evony by the way. Bella's my new friend. Strictly speaking, of course."

Charlie felt a new wave of emotion overcome him and he couldn't resist the protectiveness from catching up to him. If this Evony was only doing this for Bella's health and not for her in general, he didn't really want her around. But when Bella herself came down two minutes later all ready for school, he couldn't argue any longer. The smile that now lit her face was hopeful and not despairing like it usually was. Charlie was thankful for Evony now. Perhaps she could talk some sense into Bella and make her understand that Edward Cullen (he scowled at the name) was not, in fact, the most important person in the world.

Evony grinned at Bella and got up from the table, "Hiya, Bells. Ready to get going?"

Bella nodded and sent Charlie a small smile. It seemed to him as though maybe this _was _a good idea. As much as he hated to think about it, he'd have to thank Billy later on.

"I'll see you later, dad," his daughter called, and the two girls began walking toward the door.

"Yeah, see ya, Mr. Swan!"

Charlie chuckled at the now energetic girl and called back, "It's Charlie!"

He only got a scoffing response that increased his grin and made him realize he actually _liked _this girl. He was just glad she wasn't like the Cullens- Bella certainly had enough of _them_. The police officer leaned against his counter and listened closely to the revving of the motorcycle. He personally hated the vehicle...but he couldn't seem to find any trace of regret or aggravation toward Evony. After all, she was the one who was actually trying to get Bella back on her feet.

In the back of his mind, Charlie wondered why the Quileutes would even try something like that...but then he pushed the thought from his mind. Even if Bella really wasn't any of their business, he figured Billy was just trying to make Charlie happier. They were, after all, extremely good friends and Billy knew how much Charlie worried about his only daughter. Beside him, the clock struck, signifying the hour just as the noise of the bike melted away in the distance. Charlie didn't take it as a bad omen. No: he wasn't very superstitious for that. He sighed and left as well, heading off to work as his thoughts revolved around the sight of his daughter's slowly mending life.

_**Evony's POV**_

I really wasn't sure why everyone always stared at me. Didn't they get enough of my face already? I mean, yesterday I was dying just because people seemed to enjoy gazing at my face.

Bella chuckled at bit at my expression and smiled still unsurely, "Uh...Evony, why are you so frustrated?"

I held back an eye roll, "Staring. I _hate _it when people stare at me. Makes me crazy."

Bella laughed a bit more at this, "Don't worry, they'll forget about you soon enough."

Her words seemed to bring about another wave of unwanted memories and she inhaled sharply as her fingers clutched at her abdomen. I watched her in a mix of surprise and worry. Was she hurt...?

But only seconds later she seemed to be over her short spell and sent me a clouded smile, "Sorry...that happens sometimes."

I was extremely worried now, and I couldn't help but remember what had gone on last night while speaking with Sam and Jacob.

"_How did it go?"_

_I shrugged, glancing at Sam and allowing my lips to curve up in a minuscule smile, "Fine, of course. I have her wrapped around my finger."_

_Though my words sounded mean, I didn't actually feel that way. I had only spent one day with Bella and already I was getting attached to her. She was such a nice person and I really couldn't help but enjoy her company. Jacob, however, took my words to heart and he growled dangerously at me._

"_Don't step out of line, Evony-" he'd begun to warn me, but I merely laughed and shook my head._

"_Been there, done that," I reminded him as I thought about the treaty line. Except that was a little more concrete...I sincerely hoped I wouldn't get into too much trouble for it..._

_Sam cut in then, obviously annoyed at our quick fight, "Calm down, you two," he looked at me, full attention escalating me in downward spirals of aggravation, "Tell me what happened."_

_I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "I only have two classes with her. But...jeez, their stench was all over the place. In most every classroom I walked in I could smell it."_

_Sam didn't seem to care all that much about that part of my little adventure, "But tell me about Bella. I hear you drove her home after school."_

_I nodded, "Yes...it'll probably happen quite a lot since we have off together last period. Oh...make that three classes, including off. English, Gym, and Off," I counted on my fingers._

_Sam nodded impatiently and asked, "How long?"_

_I gave him a confused look and he sighed, elaborating, "How long do you think you can gain her trust?"_

_I rolled my eyes and answered easily, "Pft- Please. I already have it. It's only a matter of time. Which," I added, smirking, "we have plenty of."_

_Jacob's eyes darkened at my comment and I shot him a slightly worried look. He stared at me and muttered, "Maybe not as long as we think."_

_This got my undying attention, "Are they returning home?"_

_Sam shrugged, putting his arms behind his head as he stared up at the night sky, "Not sure. But we can't just cross it out as a possibility. They could come at any time and when they do," he glanced at me, face deadly serious, "You will run as fast as you can until you're back here."_

_I realized it was an order and scoffed, but realized the direness of the situation and wondered if that would ever happen. Sam was still staring at me, as though he was awaiting a response, so I gave him one._

"_Yeah. I'll run. Promise."_

And that was that.

I would follow Sam to the grave if I had to. Glancing once more at Bella, I held back the worried sentence I so dearly wanted to say and got off the bike. I knew that if I brought up the Cullens it would only make the situation that much worse. Bella didn't need any reminders of them. Though...it seemed as though I couldn't do much about that since everywhere she looked seemed to bring another painful memory.

"Let's go," I offered, and she nodded, walking beside me as we walked toward the campus.

"...See you in English?" she asked me hesitantly.

I smiled in response, "English," my confirmation seemed to make her a bit happier and I watched her walk away. As soon as her back was turned my eyes darkened. When would she ever recover from this?

I narrowed my eyes and began trudging to my own class, feeling all that festered hatred for the bloodsuckers spiraling in growth. _They _did this to her. It was _their _fault. It was that _leech_.

_I won't let them get to her again._

And with that promise, I stormed to my first class.

**Thanks for the review (again) teamtwilightparamore =D Soon the Cullen's will be here...I know it's pretttty boring right now but well, I have to set the scene. I was writing soo much last night o.O I'm exhausted. But I successfully finished up to chapter Eleven, so far, and there's AWESOME FLUFF coming up~! :D Between Jasper and Eve, of course!**

**Please review- every author likes to know whether or not people read their work, ne? **

**I forgot to add disclaimers at the beginning of my pieces...but I think ya'll know that I'm not the owner of Twilight and therefore have no right to it's characters...(I'm just borrowing them, Meyer, promise! I'LL GIVE THEM RIGHT BACK!) =D**


	5. Secrets: Revealed

**Chapter Five** | _**Secrets: Revealed**_

It seemed like forever since I'd began attending Bella's school. We were now extremely good friends and I felt genuine and sisterly love for her. That's exactly the reason I hated the Cullens so much. They put her through hell and it took me forever just find all the pieces of her broken heart, and even longer to glue them back together. Even after _that_, it wasn't uncommon for me to catch her with a pained look on her face, and it didn't surprise me when she randomly doubled over and clutched at the place where her heart still beat.

But she still didn't know. She had no idea what I truly was and it was killing me. It was also killing Jacob. He'd pester me every night when I got home from either school or Bella's house- a certain haven I had found comfort in and I knew she didn't mind in the least.

"Eve?"

My attention caught, I glanced up at Bella. We were currently in her room. It was about 10:30 on a Friday night and I was pretty exhausted. Before she had called my name, I had been slumped on her bed listening to some of her music. She'd told me she had gotten the CD from her step-dad and I liked it well enough.

"What is it Bella?" I almost slurred in my tiredness.

It wasn't that late: 10:30 definitely wasn't the time I normally went to bed. But Sam had been keeping the whole pack awake because he didn't want to be unprepared should the bloodsuckers return. The only time I got to sleep was for a few hours each morning. And, I mentally added with a small smirk, the most boring classes in school...which undoubtedly included Math.

She probably wanted to ask something else, but at the tone of my voice, she changed course, "...Are you ok?"

I gave her half a smile and rolled over on her bed so I could see her better. My voice, when I answered, seemed dazed. I wondered if she told so too, "Sorry, Bells. I'm just...tired..."

She cast me another worried glance and looked to the other wall. I knew she wanted to say something, but I remained silent as she readied herself.

"Evony..." here it came: probably something that had been plaguing her lately that she hadn't the courage to bring up. Possibly about the Cullens? We had spoken about them before and it wasn't too hard on her. Or maybe something else? More trivial? My mind was so out of it that I hadn't even realized she had started talking until she had finished her sentence.

"Ah...sorry, Bella. What did you say?" I asked, a bit sheepish.

She looked at me, tearing her eyes from the other wall and frowning. In a clearer, more pronounced voice, she repeated herself, "I was just wondering...what's wrong with Jacob?"

At her question, I froze. But she didn't notice because she had flipped her gaze back to the wall as a blush rounded her cheeks.

"...Why?" I carefully asked, thinking about what Jacob had told me a few nights ago.

Bella hadn't ceased in her attempts at trying to talk to him. He'd get a phone call at least every week. We'd grown closer in the past few months and he felt that I was easier to confide in me, though everyone else eventually found out anyway since we'd change into wolves every night. But I remember the very last conversation we'd had before I went to school this morning.

"_I'm going to tell her."_

_I gaped at him, clearly remembering that Sam had ordered us not to tell Bella the secret of our pack._

"_But...Jake, didn't you hear Sam-"_

_But my attempts to remind him were futile._

"_I found a loophole," he informed me, shooting me a glance._

_I laughed a little and shrugged, "Don't worry. I won't tell...but you'll have to do it soon before the others find out."_

_We both knew that when we changed forms the other's would have easy view of our thoughts and memories. Jacob nodded, "Tonight. After you leave."_

I was again, so caught up with my thoughts that I completely missed half of what Bella had been saying.

"...and it doesn't make any sense. It's like he's hiding something too great for me to handle or something," she said, frowning at me as I looked at her.

I sighed and brushed a few strands of my wavy black hair from my face, "...I'm sorry, Bella, but I just can't tell you. _I'm _not the one who can tell you. Jacob is."

If Jacob was coming tonight, did it really matter what I said prefacing him? As long as I didn't outright tell her the secret I'd be fine, after all.

"So you know? Wait," her eyes suddenly turned suspicious, "you're not...in this too, are you, Eve?"

I cracked a gentle smile toward her and got up, stretching my back as Bella got up as well.

"You _are_? But...you're keeping secrets from me?" her voice made me stop and stare. It sounded so pained...so agonizing.

My eyes widened and I ran to catch her and she fell. Her hands grasping her stomach tightly, I saw tears leaking from her tightly shut lids and felt my heart clench.

"Oh, Bella, _Bella_," I cried out. I couldn't take this! She was killing herself right in front of me and there was_ nothing I could do! _

"Please don't!" she pleaded with me, fingers clutching at the front of my shirt desperately, "I can't stand secrets! They remind me of..."

I watched with wide eyes as she trailed off, her tears becoming more and more plentiful as she was thrust into her past memories. It hurt to watch.

I carefully lifted her up, having no trouble as I carried her to her bed and sat with her, rubbing her arm soothingly as she cried into my neck.

"I'm sorry, Bells," I whispered, heartbroken at the fact that I couldn't tell her anything, "I don't _want _to keep it from you, trust me. It's just that...I _have _to. Sam won't let me say anything."

"...Sam?" she croaked, and I looked down at her as my own eyes began tearing. I couldn't help it: I was overcome by compassion and the empathy that I clearly felt was no match for any cold emotions.

I nodded, hugging her closer to my chest, "Yes. Jacob will tell you everything. He doesn't like keeping it from you either. He hates seeing you like this."

She whimpered and I ran my fingers through her hair, trying vainly to calm her. But it was no use: she did not stop crying and I sat there for a good half an hour just allowing Bella hold onto me as though I were her only lifeline.

At around 11:15, something happened that I had been waiting for. There was a noise outside and in a lithe movement, a shadow appeared at the window. Bella gasped and broke away from my warm arms as she stared at a dripping Jacob who had suddenly slid into the room.

I smiled at her softly and rubbed her back, "Jake will let you in on it. Don't get too frustrated. I'll call you tomorrow."

It was Saturday tomorrow and I knew I would find relief in the sleep that would soon come to me. I got off the bed and clamped my hand of Jacob's shoulder, giving him a look that clearly told him to be careful. If he didn't keep his guard up, he might transform and hurt Bella or Charlie. He nodded to me and I smiled back at Bella before edging toward the window.

"Wait, you can't go out that way...!" Bella said, a little too loudly.

I turned back to glance at her and shrugged, "Don't worry. We're _very _flexible."

I didn't bother telling her who 'we' were. I knew Jacob was growing impatient at my presence and I quickly sent my still tear-stained friend a sympathetic glance before slipping out of the window and landing gracefully in her front yard. I knew she wouldn't bother to come check if I was ok: Jacob would have stopped her and probably began to talk to her as soon as I exited the room. I rolled my eyes and didn't bother changing. If I did, Sam would know what Jacob was doing and that would be no good.

I waited outside and leaned against the red truck that belonged to my friend. It would certainly be interesting, at least, to see how Bella would react to this little part of my life. I smirked at the irony and about six minutes later, Jacob was throwing himself out the window. He took one last look at the room above before jogging over to where I stood.

"You told her?"

He nodded and wolfishly grinned, "I won't they don't kill us."

I scoffed, glancing up at the window to see Bella trying desperately to find us in the dark.

"I hope they don't kill me. I don't care about you," I told him, my tone teasing as he rolled his eyes and gave me a push.

I was used to his antics and pushed him back, smiling, "We should head back. What's done is done."

He nodded and with a burst of clothes, transformed and began running. When he realized was wasn't behind him, his confusion rolled off him. But he immediately looked away as I began removing my shirt and jeans. Rolling them up, I placed them on the ground and transformed. This just happened to be one of my favorite outfits and I wasn't planning on ruining it. I shook my pretty black coat and grabbed the bundle of clothes into my mouth, ignoring the strange the feeling between my teeth and glancing at Jacob.

_Ready?_

I grinned at him, and he felt my energy.

_Definitely. Let's go face my brother's wrath._

With that, we took off into the darkness of the forest, in the direction of our home and the safer side of the treaty line.

**Woah. Ok, so I'm splitting up this story into two or three parts, which will act as sequals. The first part will be finished at around chapter 17 (which I'll soon be finishing) =D so get ready for some major updating haha. I've been writing a LOT and shall be posting a few chapters a day as soon as I can. There's some fluff coming up but no major romance. I'm just going to make Jazz and Eve realize they like each other and...*Must not give rest of story away...* haha sooo...**

**Hope you stick with me here- I know it's a long...slightly boring journey haha. Jasper is coming soon. **


	6. Accepted

**Chapter Six** | _**Accepted**_

Surprisingly, Sam wasn't all that angry with us, though it took a while of convincing to make him admit it. Paul was the one who was _really _mad. But Jacob and I stuck together and after an hour or so, everything went back to normal.

Currently, I was on the far Eastern part of the reservation, all decked out in huge paws and thick black fur. Yep: I was in my wolf form patrolling the barrier. Ears picking up all the sensitive sounds that I wouldn't have normally been able to hear, I softly padded beneath the undergrowth that tangled around my feet. I was very peaceful: it didn't seem as though anything was the matter tonight. However...I was constantly worrying about Bella and how she was holding up. I felt like I was betraying her at the moment, letting her be alone on a night when she needed me the most.

_Don't beat yourself up about it, kid._

I scoffed, recognizing the familiar voice of my good friend, Seth Clearwater. Sending him a telepathic growl, I shot back my retort.

_I'm older than you. And I'll beat myself up as much as I want._

There was a chortle from Leah, who was in the Western part of the forest. It was almost like I could see everything in her own eyes, but I forced myself to concentrate on the bright moon that filled up the sky. A full moon, I thought, and smirked at the irony.

_You worry way too much._

I rolled my sharp eyes at Leah's response and shook my mane.

_I do. Maybe I should just go to her house..._

But evidently, my brother did not like that idea in the slightest. His voice came out as a growl and I nearly cringed at the sound.

_You have tomorrow to make amends. Tonight, focus on your duty._

I grumbled. Duty? That's funny. It wasn't as though I hated the pack: in fact, I loved them with every ounce of my being. But the fact that I didn't have a _choice _to love them or not was what really got to me. No one asked me if I wanted to become what I did.

I frowned, abandoning the sight of the moon and scurrying off to continue on my way. I was once a normal girl who had everything the others did: a loving mom, a normal life. But now...

_Don't worry. We can get through that part of our future._

I sighed and smiled a bit. Though Leah wasn't actually here with me, she understood the emotions I was going through. Sam did not respond and neither did the others. They had no idea what it was like to be a woman and not be able to have children. Because that's what happened when a female joined the pack. Though it was, in itself, a rarity, Leah and I connected mainly because of our newest fault. We were menopausal. We couldn't have kids, and that was what I hated the most.

_Would you _please _stop thinking about that?_

I rolled my eyes and scoffed at the voice of Embry. None of the guys liked hearing those particular thoughts. It disgusted them, and I suppose I understood why.

_Chicken._

Embry didn't like that and though I could sense playfulness in his tone, he all but growled back, _You, me, fight as soon as we get back._

I smirked and imagined me winning and beating him to a pulp. He didn't like my thoughts and before I knew it, had disconnected from my mind and was no doubt sulking in his human form.

Sam sighed and softly told me to head back. I glanced up at the sky and saw that it was, in fact, nearly daylight. I felt a jolt of excitement and worry flash through me. This would mean that Bella would probably want to see me. Even if she didn't, I would go to her. I didn't care about the reason behind the mission anymore: all I cared about was getting my best friend out of this mess those leeches had put her in.

Scowling at the thought of the filthy bloodsuckers, I raced back home to await daybreak.

"So let me get this straight," she said, staring at me in disbelief. I only stared back sheepishly and remained silent.

I was sitting at the counter of her kitchen. It'd been here for almost an hour and very few words were spoken between us. Actually, Bella didn't seem to have thought about the situation during the night and therefore she had been pacing the kitchen as she did.

"You're a werewolf, as if Jacob and Sam and everybody else," she said, looking out the window without any trace of regret or guilt, "and you were sent here to look after me and make sure I became healthy again...?"

She made it sound so dubious...I sighed, "Well, that's not the entire reason."

My words certainly invoked a response in her. Bella stopped pacing and looked at me, confused, and I continued speaking as I answered her unasked question.

"You see...I was actually sent here to change you," I grumpily admitted, not at all happy at revealing the motivation behind our friendship.

I knew she had crossed over onto her painful reality when I noticed how her hands were clawing at her abdomen, as though there were a hole inside her that she was trying desperately to hid. I looked away guiltily.

"I didn't mean like that," I whispered, knowing that she immediately thought of the vampires.

But to my surprise, she didn't say anymore on the subject and looked at me with wide eyes, "But...that means you know...everything! About the...and..."

About the Cullens, I figured she was going to say. I nodded slowly and tilted my head to the side, "Don't you care that the reason I became your friend was to make you hate them?"

That was, after all, what the reason _had _been. But Bella just sighed, "No, no. I don't hate you or Jake or anybody. I'm glad, actually," I looked up at her nervously.

She smiled a bit, "You became more of a friend to me and I'm grateful."

I returned her smile and shrugged, "So...aren't you afraid?"

She stared at me and suddenly began laughing so hard I thought she was going to have a heart attack. Eyes wide, I stared at her hard and stood up from the table. My fingers twitched toward my purse, which contained my cell phone...but as soon as her laughter had started, I died down.

"Eve, don't be silly. You're a _werewolf_," she said, grinning now.

At this, I narrowed my eyes, "Your point...?"

I was aware that my tone was anything but friendly, but she merely shrugged as though she hadn't noticed and replied, "You aren't...like _them_...they're extremely powerful."

Them meant the Cullens, I figured, and rolled my eyes, "Do you know why we were even created? It's because of the bloodsuckers," I spat, not letting her answer my first question, "We're here to hold 'em down, ya know? We're just as powerful as they are."

But my insisting got me no where and I dropped it. Someday Bella would see just how much strength I had and she'd feel sorry for ever doubting me. I smirked at the thought and she asked, "So what now? Can I go see Jake?"

I glanced at her in surprise and arched a brow, "Are you sure you _want _to see him?"

She didn't seem to understand my words and tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Why wouldn't I?"

I shrugged and shook my head, mumbling, "She's way too used to this supernatural crap."

Bella grinned as she heard my words and followed me out of her house, heading right for the bike that I was now proud to call my own. It was much nicer than Jacob's worn out one. This one was a sleek black ride with unfaltering silver chrome and beautiful leather seats that were both comfortable and good-looking.

"Hey, Evy?" she asked, and I chuckled at my newest nickname.

"Yeah?"

"Would you teach me how to ride your motorcycle...?" Bella asked, and I glanced behind me with wide eyes at her proposition.

"...You want to learn...?" I saw her nod and I sighed, "Bella, I don't know...it's not exactly the most safest thing to do..."

But I felt her fingers grasp at my leather-bound shoulders and I was shocked even more.

"_Please_, Evony?"

I couldn't say no to that voice. And Edward was gone. It was his own loss for not bringing Bella with him (or leaving in the first place). I smirked a bit and pulled my sunglasses on, turning the key in the ignition and revving the engine.

"You're starting with Jacob's old bike," I told her, and we zoomed off. I could nearly see the excitement rolling off of her and vaguely wondered if this was the right thing to do...

Narrowing my eyes into discomposed slits, I smirked even wider. This was the perfect thing to do. I rather liked the idea of wreaking a bit of havoc around Forks while the vamps were away.

_*** Page Break ***_

"You're blowing this way out of proportion," I muttered, rolling my eyes as Jacob and Bella hung out. She was watching Jake fiddle around with his newest car and it was highly aggravating to watch them flirt.

Jacob scoffed at me and said, "You might as well make yourself useful. Why don't you help fix the engine?"

I cast him an incredulous look and answered, "And get my hands dirty?"

But even so, I sighed and got up, grabbing a wrench and getting down to work. Bella shot me an amused glance and I rolled my eyes at her, mouthing a few choice words that Jacob no doubt heard.

But he remained silent, only a cheeky grin etched across his face as we worked diligently on the car.

Bella threw questions around, and we answered them to the best of our ability. It was a bit awkward talking about the whole 'werewolf' gene though. I wondered why she was so calm about it. Anyone else would have turned and ran. I scowled softly to myself and decided it was probably because she had spent do much damn time around those bloodsuckers.

"Eve? Hand me that water bottle, would ya?" Jacob asked, and I looked behind me to see said bottle lying on the ground.

I grabbed it and tossed it over my shoulder without so much as looking back. But as I expected, he caught it lithely in his hands and didn't even spare me a 'thank you' as he drank from it.

"So," I spoke, abandoning the wrench and I engine and sitting atop the hood of the car. I ran a finger through my long, loose hair and glanced at Bella, "Did you finish your English project yet, Bells?"

She looked at me, shrugging as she crossed her legs, "I finished it yesterday, actually. How's yours coming along?"

I grinned cheekily, "Pretty good. I've _nearly _got enough motivation to sit down and read the book."

At this, she openly gaped at me, eyes wide, "Evony! It's due in two days!"

I shrugged, smirking wider, and Jacob rolled his eyes. Everyone knew about my lazy streak and when I didn't want to do something, I _didn't_. "Ah don't worry," I told her, waving it away nonchalantly, "It's not a big deal."

She scoffed and shook her head. After nearly half a year of knowing me, my behavior didn't surprise her in the least. It was, however, hard to believe that the Cullens had been away that long. I hoped they wouldn't be showing up any time soon. I frowned and glanced at the sky, "Want me to drive you home, Bella? Or do you want to stay with Jacob?" I asked, smirking knowingly.

Jacob sent a glare my way and I stuck my tongue out at him, eyes twinkling in unshared knowledge that, undoubtedly, Bella already knew about. But she didn't seem to catch on to my suggestive statement and shrugged, "Yeah I guess. It's getting late anyway."

She stood and walked over to Jacob, and he brought her into a warm hug. I looked away to give them their privacy and felt my heart ache. Frowning, I looked down and wondered why I was feeling this way. It's not like I had any feelings for Jacob: I felt disgusted at the mere thought. I knew my anguish had more to do with my own pestering loneliness than anything else.

I pushed myself off the car and began walking out of the make-shift garage, casting my gaze straight ahead of me as I ignored the affections taking place to my right. It wasn't fair, but who was I to act precariously? It wasn't fair for Bella, either, but she was holding up as best she could. Said girl finally broke away from Jacob and by the time she had followed me outside, it was raining. Again.

She smiled softly at me and followed me into the car I had driven here. We'd come straight from school only hours prior, and after jotting down a couple of homework assignments that I'd do later that night, began working on the car and just hanging out. It was now well into the evening, around 9:00 at night, and I could tell we would be doing this more often. Bella actually had a bit of color in her cheeks and for that I was grateful. She almost looked...happy.

We ducked into my purple dodge and I turned the stereo on high, watching in amusement as she jumped at the sudden noise. I laughed and we gutted out of Jacob's driveway, hitting the main road in mere seconds as we sped down the street.

Her mind seemed a million miles away, so I brought her back with a single question that I had to yell over the loud music, "Hungry?"

We had ordered food a couple of hours before but I myself was still hungry and I knew I'd have to scrounge around my fridge when I got home. I smirked at the thought and she glanced at me, shaking her head in response. I shrugged and we pelted to town, rain now falling heavily on the front window not affecting my line of vision in the least.

We were laughing extremely hard by the time we had pulled into her driveway. Having turned down the music slightly so we could actually speak above the once blaring tones, we'd spoken about school and a few people who we both didn't like all that much. It was very entertaining and we'd kept it going for a while.

"Are you coming in?" my friend asked, looking from me to her front door as I shrugged.

"Yeah, sure," I answered, and together we stepped out into the rainy night and ran to the porch for much needed security.

**I _think _that information about Leah is true- that she can't have kids. I'm almost completely sure, actually. It's sad =( Makes you feel bad for her.**

**=D Thank you, twilightparamore~! You truly are my best reviewer...(even if there were others I'd say the same thing lol) I hope you're right about it not being boring =\ It'll get better~! I just want to dish these next chapters out as quickly as I can so I can write about Jasper =D That shall certainly be funn! **

**There's a nice scene with Eve and Bella coming up next chapter and after that things should run a little smoother. =] Thanks for reading!**


	7. The First Stages Of Mutiny

**Chapter Seven** | _**The First Stages of Mutiny**_

Bella's hair was soft as I twisted it through my fingers comfortingly. She'd had another melt down and I was trying my best to calm her in the only way I knew how. We were on her bed, and she seemed to find comfort in the warmness of my skin as I let the silence linger about us.

"You'd like them," she whispered quietly, nearly incoherent as I strained to hear.

"...Who?" I asked, but I already knew who she was referring to. The Cullens, of course. Who else? They were, obviously, the reason she eve had mental breakdowns at all. I didn't agree with her though: how could I like my sworn enemy?

"..._Them_. Alice would like your fashion sense and she might've liked to bring you shopping with her. And Carlisle and Esme would adore you. I could see you hanging around with them quite a bit," she whispered hoarsely, and I refused to show the aggregation and pain I was feeling in my expression as I looked down at her. Didn't she understand, that werewolves and vampires solely lived to hate each other? Her little daydreams were definitely not a reality and never would be.

But I didn't contradict her, and she curled her fingers into the blanket I had thrown over her as she chuckled groggily, "Emmett would love you, of course. He loves cars, you see. You two would get right along, I'd think."

I stared at the opposite wall and just listened to her talk, refusing to succumb to the pain that was tearing me up as I heard my best friend talk like this.

"And Jasper...well, I'm not sure about him," the name peaked my interest. I glanced down at her in curiosity and she continued, "He can control emotions. I think he'd like you a lot. You seem his type...stylish..._sneaky_," she laughed a bit at that, and I tried to smile as well.

"Hey," I complained softly, trying to hid my frown, "I'm not sneaky."

She only shook her head and dropped the subject, gentle smile disappearing from her face. I had no doubt in my mind that she was currently thinking about Edward now.

"Hmm...what about the blonde one?" I asked, trying desperately to bring her thoughts to someone else.

She though for a moment, glancing up at me, "You mean Rosalie? I...I'm not sure. She never liked me and I don't know much about her."

I tried vainly not to scoff but obviously didn't succeed, and Bella cracked a small smile as she watched me roll my eyes.

"Well, I've never met any of them," I murmured, and hid my surprise that we were even talking about them at _all_, "But I don't think we'd get along very well."

I chuckled a bit, gazing off into the distance as I thought about my brother and his reaction if we did get along, "Besides, it would be like mutiny to Sam and the rest of the pack."

But she didn't laugh along with me and when I looked back at her I noticed her on the brink of sleep. My eyes softened and Bella softly murmured, "Evony...please don't leave me."

Surprise flitted through me. I didn't know whether she meant right now or in the future, but as I thought about it, my eyes darkened.

"I won't leave you, as long as you don't leave me," I whispered back, threading my fingers through her hair once more as she snuggled into my body heat and closed her eyes. I didn't know if she heard me, but I opened my mouth anyway and began humming a lullaby my mother used to sing to me from the Quileute tribe.

In seconds, she was asleep. I stayed there for a while longer before gently sliding away from her and sighing. I brushed a strand of hair from her face and shook my head, voice coming out in a breathy featheriness that seemed to catch on the wind before it could go anywhere, "I almost wish they _would _come back...so you wouldn't have to be in any more pain..."

How little did I know my wish would soon be coming true.

That night I worked on the project I had been putting off for the past two weeks and was quite surprised when I got a B+ on the mediocre piece of work. Bella had gotten an A, since she spent so much more time on it, and we discussed our grades over lunch as we sat at the previous Cullen table. I could hardly smell their scent anymore, and for that I was grateful. But even as that gratefulness washed over me, I couldn't help but feel regretting. I was torn between two wishes: to not have to worry about the leeches again and to help Bella recover. I knew she never would, though. Time does not, in fact, heal wounds. It merely hides them from prying eyes. Maybe there isn't even a cure for a broken heart. Because though I spend almost all my time with Bella, it doesn't seem to help much. I always catch her looking away with a troubled expression on her face, and every single time it causes me such strife I cannot describe.

"When do you suppose the Spring Dance will come?" she asked me, taking a bite out of her apple.

I lazily glanced at her, already finished with my on meal, and answered her in an offhand voice, "Not sure. But I'm expecting plenty of boys to ask you soon enough."

At my words she scoffed, eyes saddening. I immediately wished I had held my tongue.

"Don't be silly," she mumbled, blushing slightly, "I haven't socialized with anyone in such a long time. I doubt they even remember me."

I shrugged, "Hey, you never know. I see Mike Newton staring at you all the time."

She rolled her eyes at my insisting and sighed, "I don't want any of their affections."

...and I didn't argue any further. Because I knew that look in her eyes and had no doubt that she was going through her memories and trying desperately to tune any thought of Edward Cullen out.

I put a hand on hers and shot her a comforting glance, and she smiled gratefully at my attempted solace. Somehow I didn't think it worked.

The bell rang and I got up, watching as Bella followed suit.

"Gym time," I sang, smiling as I danced toward the door.

She laughed, but her smile did not stick, "You remind me of Alice sometimes."

At her words, I halted, cautiously looking at her. To my surprise, she was clutching her abdomen again and it took all I had in my not to snap at the people around us as they stared in shock.

I grabbed her upper arm and whispered, "Shh...it'll be alright."

I led her out of the cafeteria and into the parking lot, ignoring her feeble attempts to switch directions, "Where are we going? We have another class-"

"Don't be _stupid_," I snapped, frustration leaking into my voice. I just hated to see her like this. It was killing me, "you're in no condition to be in class. Now let's get out of here."

Bella turned to look at my in surprise and I pushed her into my purple car. We always rode together these days: it was just quicker and easier since I'd always turn up at her house sometime or another anyway.

I took one look at the main office and turned my eyes to the road ahead, getting the hell out of the parking lot before anyone caught us.

I was well aware that our books and such were back in our lockers, and yet I couldn't bring myself to stop as I sped toward the Quileute line.

My grip on the wheel did not slacken as Bella gasped loudly. I sent her a curious look and she suddenly grabbed the car wheel, pulling it toward the edge of the road. My eyes widened and I cussed loudly, "Bella, what the _hell_?"

"Sorry, but what are they doing?" she gasped out again, getting out of the car as soon as I had slammed on the brakes.

Eyes narrowed, I followed her, and my gaze locked onto the pack that were clearly visible at the top of the semi-distant cliff nearby. I slowly looked back at Bella and frowned deeper, "What about it? They aren't jumping," I added, wondering if she perhaps thought it was some kind of suicidal act.

She shook her head, as though trying to make sense of it, and suddenly blurted out, "I want to try."

My eyes widened and I took a shaky step back, "...what? You want to jump off a cliff? Bella, those are werewolves: they're used to beating themselves up. You can't just-"

"I need to!" she cried, turning to look at me with wide, innocent eyes that made me stop speaking the moment they locked with mine, "I can't explain it, but whenever I'm placed in awkward or dangerous situations...I can see his face. I see him, Eve!"

I stared at her as though she were crazy. I wondered if she was.

"You see...Edward...?" I asked cautiously, not liking the way his name rolled off my tongue.

She flinched at the sound and slowly nodded, now staring at the ground, "I know I might be mental, Eve, but I just can't go on...without him. I need to see him again," she looked up at me, cheeks flushed with color and eyes brighter than I had ever seen them, "even if it's in a way that makes me sound ridiculous!"

I didn't realize it, but I was trembling with anger now. My eyes were filled with unrestrained fury that made Bella take a step back as she stared at me hesitantly.

"Why...why can't you just FORGET?" I screamed, body shaking dangerously as it got ready to transform, "HE'S NOT COMING BACK, BELLA!"

She looked at me, almost indignant, and frowned, turning away, "Evony...I can't just forget about him. I love him," she choked on the word 'love' and I clenched my fists tightly as I struggled to remain human just a little bit longer, "..._He left you_. Do you honestly think he'd come back for you after all this time? He left for a reason," my voice turned darker, and not at all like myself, which caused Bella to stare at me in surprise.

I snapped my mouth shut and my jaw locked as I glared furiously at the cliff where my pack brothers were still jumping obstreperously, "Get in the car and get away from me."

Her eyes turned even more shocked, "W-what...?"

I shut my eyes tightly and slowly repeated, "Get. Away. From. Me."

"But...Evony, you told me you wouldn't leave me-"

"I'M DANGEROUS TO YOU, BELLA!" I yelled loudly, trembling angrily, "I'm not leaving you. I just need to calm down. I'm sorry."

And with that, I ran off into the woods, shedding a few choice pieces of clothing before I unceremoniously transformed into the monster I had become. I only hoped Bella would get the hell out of here before I changed my mind and went after her.


	8. Indietro dall'Italia

**Chapter Eight** |_** Indietro dall'Italia**_

I hadn't seen Bella all week, ever since my little accident involving my anger. I hadn't realized she had played such a major part of my life until I stopped seeing her every day.

Sam was my sun again: the one who I revolved around. But I wasn't pleased about that fact and Jacob and I tended to stick together. There had been a situation, he'd told me when he had returned that night, that had to do with the vampires. I always knew it would happen. I always knew they would interfere and Bella would be by their side no matter what. So when Jacob told me how this Alice character had taken her away from Forks, I lost it. There was a situation in Italy...something about Edward and suicide. Though I had clearly seen everything in Jacob's head, I didn't make any sense of it all.

I was currently pacing behind my house, fists clenching and unclenching as I tried to hold in my anger. She had left, followed Alice like a little lost puppy— she had let her take her to _Italy_!— and I didn't like it one bit. Had she no common sense? How could she just leave me in such a cruel way...?

I ground my teeth together and forced myself to stop moving so jerkily. She had asked me to promise her I wouldn't leave, and in return, I had asked her to do the same for me. Had that promise meant nothing to her? Would she always pick those leeches over us? Over _me?_

Well, (I growled) when she came back to Forks, I would have to talk some sense into her thick little head.

_***Page Break***_

But...I didn't do that. I didn't talk any sense into her because I didn't see her at all. Granted, I didn't really look for her. Bella was with her other friends- the ones who were my sworn enemy- and she evidently didn't have time to see me at all.

I couldn't just go back to school as though nothing happened. My mother, who knew everything about the tribe, had called and told the school authorities that I was under the weather. I didn't know what to do: Sam didn't want me to go over there, and I knew I couldn't anyway. It was _their _territory: I'd be lucky to stay alive if I took just one step onto it.

"I have to go," I muttered to him as we discussed it outside one day. The rest of the pack were scattered about, giving us peace as we spoke it over.

He frowned deeply, "I can't let you do that. It's their territory. We no longer have the upper hand."

"But Sam-"

His controlling voice overrode my weaker one, "Evony, don't do this to

me. If I ever lost you..."

He trailed off, and compassion filled me. I put my hand on his cheek and sighed, "Bella told me about them. She said they wouldn't kill if not given a good reason. Besides, she'd be there to stop them. We're good friends and she wouldn't let them harm me."

But that didn't help his frown: it only made it worse, "How can you say that's not a good enough reason? If they were to breach out territory we'd certainly defend it. It's only natural for them to do the same."

At that moment, Emily and Leah walked over, followed by a close Embry. Emily smiled at me before swooping in and kissing the side of my brother's face. I grinned and looked at Leah.

"What have you decided?" she asked me, and I shrugged.

"We haven't," I murmured, sending Embry a soft smile, which he returned, if not a bit sternly. He was worried for me as well: they all were. I was in pretty deep now, and there was no going back. Bella became too attached to me and now the vamps were back. Our situation could prove to be quite fatal.

"Let her, Sam," Emily said softly, and my brother looked up at her with an incredulous face from where he was sitting.

"You would doom her...?"

Emily shook her head, slightly rolling her eyes at the seemingly dramatic words. But we all knew there was nothing dramatic about them.

"She needs to clear things up with Bella. It'll have to happen sooner or later, and we don't want the vampires coming here," she insisted, and Sam finally saw reason.

I sent Emily a thankful look and she laughed softly at me. It was true, at least. If I didn't go there, they would come here. Or at least Bella would, no doubt, and Edward wouldn't want her to go alone...so they'd probably _all _end up coming as a form of protection.

"I'll be fine," I told him, and got up, brushing some dirt off my shirt before beginning to walk away. But before I got far, I called back, "I'll go tomorrow."

And that was that.

_***Page Break***_

I had to admit that I was very anxious as I rolled into the parking lot the next morning in my purple Dodge. I had decided that maybe it would be best if I left my bike back in the shed. After all, I didn't want to give these vampires any bad first impressions. I smirked and stepped out of the car, yellow sun dress waving about my knees. It was the same dress I had worn the day I'd met Charlie. I figured that since it was my favorite color, it may brighten my day up and hopefully make this a bit easier. Small gray flats adorned my feet. I wore no make-up, save for my ever-present red lipstick, and had my hair up in a common messy bun. I reached over to grab my gray purse and shut the door of my car, eyes swiftly scanning the lot as I strained to catch a glimpse of the leeches.

They weren't all that hard to find. With their pale skin and gorgeous looks (I was angry with myself that I admit that) I could see them easily. They, it seemed, hadn't saw me yet.

Bella was with them, of course, looking more happy then I had ever seen her. I felt a pang of guilt in my heart for ever wishing the Cullen's away, and realized how odd it was for me to do so. They were my enemy...and yet I was welcoming them home? I scowled briefly at my thoughts and began walking toward them, deciding to get this over with as I cleared all emotion from my face.

When I was about halfway there, a soft breeze threw my scent forward, and in less than a second they were alertly staring at me, no doubt realizing what I was as they frowned. But Bella merely broke out into sunny smiles and I couldn't help but smile softly to her. She was, after all, such a good friend and I felt so guilty about how we had left things.

As soon as I was in hearing range, a brawny vamp spoke up, eyeing me as though I was a potential threat, "What's a werewolf doing on _this _side of the treaty line?"

I knew all about them from the others. My clear blue eyes scanned over each other them, tagging a name onto each face as I thought about the conversation Bella and I had. The brawny one had to be Emmett. Rosalie couldn't be mistaken, and she looked at me as though _I _were the leech and not them. Couldn't blame her, I supposed. Edward was undoubtedly the one with his arm draped over Bella's shoulders. The pixie-like one could only be Alice, who didn't seem to know what to think of me. I knew I wasn't like the other werewolves: a more petit form, certainly. I inwardly scoffed: as if I really _wanted _to be like the other werewolves.

When my eyes landed on the last Cullen, I knew he had to be Jasper. The one who, Bella claimed, would probably like me. He regarded me with a stiff sort of presence and I vaguely wondered if he ever let his guard down. I turned my attention back to the one who had spoke and was about to answer him when Bella interrupted.

"Evony took care of me when you guys were...gone," she trailed off, glancing furtively at the _leech _who was her boyfriend. Said bloodsucker was looking at me with a tiny frown, and I shrugged.

"I just wanted to see how Bella was holding up," I murmured sweetly, intentions true as I glanced at her face. My voice rang with innocence and the brawny vampire scoffed.

"Really, Bella? Hanging out with a _dog_?" he asked softly, eyes hard.

My own eyes flashed with amusement and I leaned against the car that was obviously theirs- the only one which was shiny and new looking.

"Hmm...strange. I said the same exact thing when you all left her here, heartbroken and miserable," I smoothly said, fixing my gaze upon the tall one- Emmett, I reminded myself, and smirked at his frowning response.

Bella paled at my words and looked between me and the others, "Uh...Eve, why exactly are you here...? Not that I don't want you," she added hurriedly, and a few of the leeches exchanged looks, "but-"

Pain flashed through me at the thought of Bella not caring. We were friends...but she obviously didn't seem to understand with that bloodsucker attached to her like that. I frowned at Edward, who frowned right back as though he could hear everything I was thinking.

"Don't worry, Bells," I said, cutting her off as I carefully continued, "You won't have to see me again. I only came here to make sure you weren't alone. And I did that: I'll be returning to the Quileute schools now."

I didn't want to admit that I liked it here, at Forks High. People were a lot nicer (if not a little annoying) than at my old school. But I let no emotion become evident in my voice.

Bella's eyes widened and she took a step toward me. My face twisted in disgust, "Jeez...you smell awful, Bella. And here I thought that stench was finally going away," I callously glanced at the leeches behind me before smirking softly to my friend.

"Don't leave, Evony," she whispered, surprising me with her pleading eyes. I couldn't imagine why she'd want me to stay. After all, what was I to her, now that her precious Cullen's were back in town? Nothing.

"You promised you wouldn't leave," she said, grasping onto my shoulders.

I arched a brow, my smirk dropping a tiny bit, "...I'm not sure you understand, Bella. I only came back to tell you goodbye. I violated the treaty and I'm not even sure why I'm even alive right now," I looked at Edward. He seemed to almost be the 'leader' of sorts, "Why _am _I alive?"

He shrugged and Rosalie scowled at me, but before she could say anything, Edward answered, "Because you mean too much to Bella."

Bella widened her eyes, "They aren't going to hurt you, Eve. I won't let them."

I scoffed and crossed my arms, shifting my weight on my left hip and responding with a snippy, "Don't be silly. As if those bloodsuckers could take _me _on."

Emmett grinned and crossed his arms to match me, "Is that a challenge."

"Only if you want it to be," I shot back, eyes narrowed as adrenaline rushed through me.

Alice decided it would be a good time to step in, "Evony...?"

I glanced at her and blinked, "Oh...right. I guess I should head back now, hmm?"

But she merely shook her head, laughing a soft, tinkling laugh, "No. I was going to ask you what classes you have."

I gave her an incredulous look, as did most of the rest of her family, save for Emmett and Edward. Jasper too, I decided, though I could tell he was wondering what the hell she was thinking.

And well...that was how I got in with the Cullen family.

**Eh- Sorry, leena! But he was in this one, no? I know not many people would go that long without introducing the object of the romance but well...I felt the need to wait. After all, a Werewolf and Vampire romance? I have strange ideas o.O lol but thanks for the review- There'll be much more of Jasper soon so I hope it makes up for his absence.**

**Thank ya, Broken-Becca~! I'm glad none of my peoples are OOC (I'm deathly afraid of having that D:) Haha thanks for the review- it was very much appreciated and if I could write that fast, I certainly would update every two seconds XD Thanks!**

**Ahaha that was a very, very scary review, teamtwilightparamore. I'm pretty good at updating (haha) and yeshh I know some people really hate Bella (in some ways I do too) but well...Evony is like Jacob and I wanted them to have a good friendship. That's basically what this part of the story is about -developing trust and such, which is why I didn't want to bring Jasper in before that happened. Buttt =D trust me, before Part One ends, there's gonna be some minor romance. (Part Two will be for main romance)**

**...Well, that's just how I break my stories down. Three parts- Pt One's about friendship, Two's about romance, and Three's about Ending the story and such...Hope that gives you guys an idea of what's to come~! Thanks so much for the reviews! =]**


	9. The Second Stages Of Mutiny

**Chapter Nine** | _**The Second Stage Of Mutiny**_

"You smell like _them_," Sam spat, eyes narrowed as he stared at me. I shuffled under the intensity of his gaze and shrugged.

To be honest, I really wasn't sure why. I mean, at first we were so tense and I thought they'd force me to leave- go back to my side of the treaty line and stay there like I was supposed to. But then...Alice started talking to me, asking me about my clothing and style and the smiles she was sending me were all so confusing, as though she didn't hate me for what I was. Edward started hanging out with me as well: he informed me that he could read my mind and, though I was slightly unnerved by this fact, he said I had very...pure thoughts and therefore he liked me well enough.

But that was just that: they didn't love me. I had to admit, they weren't so bad themselves...but being around them was making me kind of...skittish. Like I was waiting for them to just attack me and be done with it. I was useless against them all: if they attacked me, I could easily die.

That was what confused me the most. But still, we continued on to school as though we weren't mortal enemies and that thought alone made it easier.

"...Yes," I replied to my brother, eyes wary as he scowled at me, "They...well, they seemed to accept me. I'm not sure why."

"It's a trap," Jacob offered, face hard as he thought about it. They _would _think something like that: I couldn't really blame them, after all. Vampires and Werewolves were certainly not supposed to like each other.

Embry studied my face and softly said in my ear, "You like them?"

Immediately I stiffened and scowled at him, scrunching my nose up in protest, "Idiot. Why would I like a bunch of leeches? I _appreciate _them," I corrected, disgusted, "because they're healing Bella."

The others seemed to like my response and...well, I spent the rest of the evening trying to convince myself that was case.

It was definitely strange going to school with vampires. Both parties were tense and not entirely trusting. Bella was the middle man, it seemed, because I had trouble speaking to most of the Cullen's. If I had to talk to them, I'd usually just do so to Alice, Emmett, or Edward. They seemed to be the most friendly and I began to consider them...tolerable. Not friends, I thought, rolling my eyes: they could never mean anything to me, save for good acquaintances.

"Eve," Bella called, and I raised my head to see Edward and her walking toward me.

It was Tuesday: the day after I had begun school again, and I was waiting by my car doing last minute homework. A feat that went on almost daily for me. I smiled at Bella, and gave Edward a reserved nod, which he returned with a slightly amused look.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

_Stupid, prideful leech. If you're reading my thoughts, get the hell out of my head. How dare he look at me like that. Bloodsucker..._

Edward grinned and I childishly stuck my tongue out at him, only receiving a wider smile.

"Hey, Bells," I said, rolling my eyes and going back to my work, "Tell your leech not to read my mind. I'd rather not have to worry about what I think."

Edward chuckled and Bella gave me a confused look, glancing between Edward and me.

"I don't like reading your thoughts," he retorted in entertainment as he leaned against my car, "It's not as though I can really help myself."

I pointedly ignored him and he muttered something quietly to himself.

"What did you say?" I asked, eyes forming slits as I watched him smirk.

"I said that you're doing that wrong. Thomas _Edison _invented the light bulb. Not Jefferson," his eyes twinkled with mirth and I shut my book with a loud snap before getting out of the car and walking over to him. I did _not _like to be made a fool of by a bloodsucking _leech_, no less about subjects I was not well rehearsed in given my limited education as a child.

"Why don't you just run along to your bloodsucking _family_," I spat, voice thick with unregistered emotion that wavered between disgust and malevolence. Because I didn't understand what made this band of leeches a family, anyway. They were dead, for God's sake!

This seemed to strike a nerve in Edward and immediately his face dropped the smirk. His body was tense and I looked at him with spiteful eyes, as though waiting for him to pounce and murder me. I crossed my arms and a tiny smirk lifted the corner of my lips. He _couldn't _kill me: not yet, anyway. Because we were in the middle of a public place with humans running about, no doubt watching us.

"I like her!" a booming voice said from behind us, and I didn't have to look twice to know it was Emmett. I smelled more of them behind me and immediately thrust my back against my car as my eyes skimmed over the leeches. Edward had still not recovered from his spell and he was scowling deeply at me.

"She's not afraid to speak her mind," Emmett proceeded to explain to a scornful Rosalie, "Even when we could easily kill her," and he smirked to me, watching as I threw him a dirty look and grabbed my books.

"Bella," I called, glancing at her as she stood by Edward's side, hand on his upper arm, "Tell your leech that, until further prompting, I don't like him."

And with that saucy speech I walked away, a brightly fake smile etched across my lips as smugness overcame me.

_***Page Break***_

The rest of the day went by exceedingly slowly and I felt as though I would die from the stifling tenseness that was now a part of my life. Now that the Cullen's were back, I couldn't help but wish them away again, and spent my free time (which was every class that I was bored in) daydreaming that the leeches would just go away and leave me and the pack in peace.

Second period completely threw me off balance though, when I walked into the classroom to find my table already taken. In the seat beside mine sat none other than Jasper Hale in all his glory. I narrowed my eyes and he studied my face carefully with emotionless golden orbs. I hesitantly walked over to him, sliding into the seat with well-defined grace as we stared at each other pensively.

I was about to turn away when he startled me with his voice, "...Hello. My name is Jasper Hale."

I couldn't help but notice how he spoke with a slight Southern drawl and I continued to look at him with unfavorable eyes. I wasn't sure whether he was waiting for an answer from me or not, but I didn't give him one and he slowly shifted his eyes to the front of the room, clearly looking at me from the corner of his vision.

Finally, I scowled and muttered back, soft-voiced, "...Evony Uley."

He looked at me, and I ignored him, pointedly staring at the teacher as he started the lesson. Finally, when the leech beside me didn't give up his one-sided staring contest, I sighed in aggravation, "I don't suppose you'd stop doing that? I find it extremely annoying and I'm trying to pay attention."

There was a soft chuckle and he moved his chair away from mine in an attempt to put some space between us. I threw him a look that clearly stated my flaring temper and he hid another smile as he turned his gaze to the chalkboard. I shifted in my seat, turning my face slightly away from him as I scowled, and crossed my arms. How dare this bloodsucker find me entertaining! But I noticed I didn't find him quite as annoying as the others, and as a sudden wave of calmness washed over me, I realized that his scent wasn't as...disgusting as the other Cullen's. There was definitely something different about him, but I failed to see the importance of it and scooted as far away from him as possible, if only to show him my prejudiced opposition to his bloodsucking self.

Needless to say, the rest of that class was spent trying to get Jasper Hale out of my personal space.

_***Page Break***_

After a strangely amusing Math class with Emmett Cullen (the fact that me even made me crack a smile at _all _made me _quite _unsettled) I realized that maybe not all of the Cullen's were bad, and went about my next class- English- with a happy disposition. This was a class I had Bella with, and _only _Bella: no outside leeches hanging off her shoulders to cast down my high spirits.

"So what do you think?" she asked me as soon as I had taken my place beside her. I shot her a confused look and she smiled, correcting herself, "About the Cullen's?"

I frowned and shrugged, "What _can _I think? They're my enemy. But...I kind of like Emmett," I reasoned, finger to my chin in thought, and smirked bit, "And I like annoying Edward. I think it's something I'll continue with- definitely a good subject to invest my time."

Bella seemed not to know what to think of that, and I figured that was probably a good thing. She shook her head and murmured, "You're the first werewolf they came into contact with that they even tolerate, you know. You should feel special."

At this I rolled my eyes and scoffed lightly, "Yeah, sure, because I _enjoy _the fact that a bunch of leeches like me."

...And though my tone was nothing short of sarcastic, I felt a small shred of truth behind my words. After all, I hardly thought the Cullen's were _terrible_.

**D= Noooo (To Broken-Becca haha) well writing! That's an order! X] I love your Mello story thingy btw- It was hilarious and I curse myself for not reviewing like I promised. I shall go do that after this! :] Anyway, I'm glad I motivated you! =D I hope you publish your new story soon because I'd definitely love to read it**

**Annie! lol Welcome to the crew XD I'm happy you like my work and I don't really like Bella very much either...in the books, at least. The Bella in this story is kinda how I wished she was how Stephanie Meyer portrayed her. (Not trying to be mean but Bella was really undeveloped in the books considering they're such a popular saga) ^-^' notttt saying my characters are erm...better...o.O Tell me when you create your account!**

**teamtwilightparamore...geez you just keep getting more frightening every day XD lol thanks for the review (it kinda sorta made my day haha)**

**Thanks for the review, Leena~! (Jasper will certainly be in much more of the story now so it should get better from here on out =])**

**There's awesomeness coming up. But I think I've said that already...**


	10. Simple As That

**Chapter Ten** | _**Simple As That**_

I wasn't really sure what to think when I walked into my art class to see Edward and Alice Cullen sitting in the back. After my small fight with Edward I knew we had sunk deeper into indescribable hatred. But he sent me a compromising look and I arched a brow, deciding that maybe all was forgiven...?

And he nodded slightly, showing me that all was, in fact, forgiven. I rolled my eyes and walked to the back of the class. I'd have to get used to this bloodsucker invading my personal thoughts. Edward smirked at that, and it gave me yet another reason to hold in an eye roll.

"Evony," Alice said, soft smile adorning her petit face, "I've been looking forward to this class most of all."

I sent her an inquiring look and she laughed: little twinkling sounds that made everyone around us stare. I gracefully sat down and found that I immediately hated my seat. Alice was next to me and Edward was behind me. An annoying position that made me more tense than calm. Suddenly I wished I had that emotion-changing leech with me so he could take out all this...bad air. Edward's smirk widened and I shot him a terribly annoyed look.

_Get out of my head, Leech._

Edward raised an eyebrow and I threw him a scowl, causing Alice to grin. I flinched as her bright fangs were revealed and her soft, twinkling laughter rose.

The long 45 minutes that took up the class was extremely unpleasant and I very nearly found myself eyeing the door numerous times as I planned out an escape route from these two bloodsuckers. They were, by far, my favorite. Though Edward annoyed me to hell, I enjoyed Alice's company very much and couldn't really blame Bella for loving her. But still...they smelled _horrible_.

Edward scoffed, whispering in amusement, "Speak for yourself, dog."

I sent him a halfhearted glare and he grinned as I thought back my responding slew of cusses.

His whole mind-reading display was starting to get on my nerves. I vaguely wondered if this was what his family felt on a daily basis.

_**Four Month Time Skip**_

I think the fact that we were so different made us curious about each other. Or, at least, that was how it was for me. It was as if I was thrown into some alternate reality and I wasn't sure of anything anymore. Because I knew I couldn't like my natural enemies. Vampires and werewolves just cannot get along together. I kept running that through my mind for the rest of the day.

But it seemed as though Alice wouldn't let me forget that we were, actually, getting along quite well. It didn't help that Edward could read my mind. I think that was why he began interrogating me during lunch as Bella and I ate. Alice had dragged me over to their table and wouldn't take no for an answer. So there I was, sitting at a table filled with vampires. And the humans didn't stop talking about it.

I knew it must have been strange. First they took Bella in, and now me? The Cullen's always, _always _took to themselves and now...well, I hated to admit it, but they had given hope to all these pitiful humans. Hope that they might be chosen next.

"How long have you been a...?" Alice trailed off, a wondering look on her face that led me to believe she was only asking out of curiosity. That made me all the more suspicious.

"Why do you care?" I asked, eyes always narrowed.

When I changed was an extremely touchy subject for me. Because I _hated _what I was. I _loathed _what I had become and every single one of my many vulnerabilities, plentiful as they were. Being stuck in time, not able to have children or grow a family of my own made me very bitter. Six months ago I might have been a bright eyed, cheery girl. Now, I was all but that.

Edward gave me a sympathetic look, which I returned with a glare. They probably understood me. I wasn't sure if vampires could have kids but I highly doubted it. In any case, I didn't care if they understood. I was still bitter about it and would always wallow in the depressing topic.

Alice shrugged, dishing out another question, "Is it easy to transform? Does it hurt?"

I scowled at her and made a noise, answering sarcastically, "No. Reshaping every single bone in your body doesn't hurt at all. Why would you think _that_?"

Edward frowned, leaning forward and stating, "You didn't have a choice."

His words made my blood boil in annoyance and I turned a raised brow at him, "Neither did _you_. It's your fault I'm like this anyway," I said in an offhand voice as I turned my gaze to the window, "Werewolves only exist to hunt down vampires. Simple as that."

My words seemed to bring about an interesting change of events. Edward leaned back, eyes widened slightly, just as Alice turned to look at me with a blank stare, as though she was seeing right through me. Rosalie stood up and glared before striding away, and Emmett cast me an apologetic glance before he went to follow her. Alice's eyes, now forsaking that blank trance, widened considerably and she peeked a look at Jasper, who was sitting across from me with a stiff look on his face, as though he were suffering. Edward turned to stare at me and then slowly moved his eyes to Jasper, who was now looking right back at him with a confused expression.

And well, I could tell something just went wrong. I stood up, frowning slightly, and took a step back. Yes: there was definitely something wrong. I was thinking about going back to the Quileute territory when Edward held out his hand to me, eyes pleading.

"...If you don't tell me what's going on, I'm leaving," I whispered, eyes wide as my body tensed. I really wanted to get out of here. I wasn't sure why, but I felt extremely unsafe.

Alice locked her eyes with mine and softly said, "You said you only exist to hunt vampires? Well, something's happened involving Bella, you, and a rogue vampire and if you don't come with us I'm afraid something's going to go terribly wrong."

Alice reached out and grabbed my hand, not reacting when I flinched at the coldness of her skin and shut my eyes tightly.

"...I'm not going anywhere with you," I muttered, tongue think in my mouth. If I followed them, I could die. Simple as _that_.

Edward was shaking his head before I even finished thinking, "No, no. you must return with us to our home and we'll explain everything to you. Now come."

Alice began dragging me away and I marveled at her strength. I watched as Edward took Bella's hand and brought her with him toward the parking lot. Bella looked at me with a worried expression and nodded, silently telling me that everything would be fine. I didn't believe her.

As though Jasper was suddenly the one who could read minds, he was at my side in an instant and as wave of peace spread through me. I glared at him, "Don't you dare change my emotions-"

But then I was thrown into a car and we were driving off, Alice still clutching my hand in her hard grip. And I knew that something was terribly wrong. Simple as that.


	11. Beautiful, As In Disastrous

**Chapter Eleven** | _**Beautiful, As In Disastrous**_

Their stench was all over the place and I could barely take it. Throwing my dark hair over my shoulder, I stared suspiciously at the leeches who were making themselves at home. Leaning against a far wall, my arms were crossed and I was eyeing the bloodsuckers with developed scrutiny. My expression told them all how uncomfortable I was.

I had to admit, though, that I liked their house. It was so wide and open and had a safeness to it that I had not yet felt before. A wall of glass was facing the forest, and that alone gave me comfort at the sight of such a haven.

The mother-leech looked at me and smiled kindly, which made me feel a bit guilty for my untrusting demure.

"You must be Evony. Our children has told us much about you," she murmured, knowing full well that I could hear it. I glanced at her and then moved my gaze to her mate, the blonde leech. I hated to be around this large group of parasites. It unnerved me.

"...Yes," I answered, and frowned. I wasn't sure why I was going along with this ridiculous scheme. I had no idea why I was here and every second that passed was utter torture for me.

Edward sighed, looking at me with an arm around Bella's shoulder, "Something's come up," and then he began explaining to me what had happened about a year ago, involving some evil sounding vampire, (weren't they all?) who tried to kill Bella. I could hardly believe my ears.

"Wait, wait," I insisted, finally feeling comfortable enough to come closer into the room by a few steps- a big progress for me, really. Glancing at Bella, I frowned, "Why didn't you tell me about her? I've been with you for the past half year and you've never mentioned her."

Bella smiled unsurely and murmured softly, "...There was no need to. I didn't think she'd come back..."

I glowered at her, before turning to Edward and smirking triumphantly, "Does this mean I get to finally kill a leech?"

Edward grinned and replied, "Yes. Yes you do."

But then...Jasper suddenly stood up from his place beside Carlisle and frowned at me, surprising me. I had only spoke a few words to him and didn't think I had insulted him that much when I said the word 'leech'. After all, it was what I had been calling the Cullen's, to their faces, I might add, for the past few months. Ever since they somehow found it beneficial to have me with them at Forks High.

"You're not going to kill anyone. It's too dangerous," he hissed, and I stared at him in shock.

The Cullen's didn't seem all that surprised by Jasper's attitude, which led me to believe that they had already spoken to him about it. Hell, Bella even seemed used to it. She was glancing between us with a slightly nervous look that screamed suspicion.

I narrowed my eyes at the emotion-leech and said, "It's my job to bring down bloodsuckers. Nothing you can do will stop me."

Carlisle felt this moment was a good time to interrupt. He stood and shot his son a look which instantly made him calm down. Then, the blonde 'doctor' turned to me and spoke cautiously, "Jasper is right, Evony. This vampire, Victoria, is extremely powerful and certainly not to be taken lightly. Besides," he added, "there will not be a fight any time soon. We still don't know what her plan is."

A furious shiver wracked through my body at the mere thought of another leech in Forks. Didn't we already have enough of them...? I snarled and walked to the door, edgy, "I'll speak to Sam. Bella?"

Said girl was already looking at me, that same emotion twisted on her face, and I continued curtly, "We'll protect you."

With that, I disappeared into the night, making my way back to the Quileute reservation.

_**Edward's POV**_

After Evony had gone, the room remained still, continuously plagued with the notion that security wasn't something we had at the moment. I watched Jasper as he scowled at the ground and couldn't stop his alarming thoughts which bound it's way into my head. Carlisle sighed and put a hand of his son's shoulder, but it was shaken off as he stormed out of the room. Anger: Jasper portrayed this emotion well. Alice looked after him with a small, guilty look before leaning back in her place on the couch in a repressed manner.

"I don't understand," Bella murmured from beside me, and I cast an easy glance at her to see she was looking at Carlisle. We had already explained to her about Jasper's situation with Evony. She had hardly believed us when we told her how fate had twisted their lives in such a cruel way.

Carlisle studied Bella's face and smiled softly, almost apologetically, "It's...complicated."

Esme stood and walked over to us, sitting beside Bella and taking her hand as she smiled kindly to me. I smiled back, if not a little stiffly, and she turned her eyes to Bella before explaining it over again, "To Jasper, Evony's blood smells indescribably sweet, which is certainly an odd thing to occur between a werewolf and a vampire. La tua cantante!" she almost sang, and I cringed. Bella was my singer. Evony was Jasper's, regardless of whether she was a werewolf or not. I had to admit, the notion rather sickened me, and I know Jasper felt a little of the disgust I felt, but I couldn't bring myself to completely hate our werewolf friend. It seemed nearly impossible at the beginning, but as the months went by and our feelings were slightly dulled, things changed for the better, I thought.

Bella shook her head, because she already knew this part of the story, and asked in a curious voice, "Yes but...isn't it hard, for Edward to be around me? Why isn't it hard for Jasper? He seemed perfectly fine-"

Emmett chortled and in his loud voice answered, "'Cause Eve's a _wolf_, and she still smells like one! Especially when she hangs around her pack all day and night!"

I rolled my eyes at him and murmured to the girl in my arms, "That would certainly help Jasper keep in his bloodlust. Also, it's been getting increasingly easier for him the longer he stays around Evony. When he first met her..."

Bella chuckled lightly and swiftly answered, "Right."

Alice cast me a look and her thoughts made me frown. Carlisle didn't miss it. Looking at Alice, he asked, "...Is something the matter?"

The vision of Evony and Jasper was a painful one. Alice just shrugged and answered, eyes locked to mine, "No, nothing."

_Not yet, anyway._ Alice thought, and I looked down at Bella as a wave of worry washed through me. I liked Evony as well as I could like any werewolf (which was, all things considered, quite a lot) and to see Alice's vision made me sick. I hoped it did not come true, for Jasper's sake especially.

_**Evony's POV**_

My body was frozen as I sat on the couch in Billy Black's house. Jacob had his hand on my shoulder and Sam was visibly shaking in fury. The others were there as well, ready to leap into action should things get out of hand. I had seen that look in my brother's eye before, and the fact that he was staring right at me didn't help my nerves much.

"Sam, would you just calm down?" I asked softly, trying not to sound too overbearing. I knew Sam wouldn't be able to take that.

Said man closed his eyes and fell back into his chair, massaging the bridge of his nose, "How can I calm down...when my own sister wants to join leagues with a bunch of _leeches_," he spat, hands furiously clenching the arms of the chair. I hoped, for Billy's sake, he didn't break it.

Jacob chose that time to speak up and with darkened eyes, said, "It's the only way, Sam. Listen to reason: there's a rogue vampire who might be forming some kind of newborn army. We have to protect Bella."

For once, I was glad to have Jacob on my side, and I sent him a relieved look that immediately disappeared when Sam spoke, "No. Absolutely not. We're not joining forces with our enemies. It's completely ridiculous-"

"Then you don't care if Bella Swan dies because of your stupidity?" I exclaimed, a growl leaving my throat at the mere thought of my friend disappearing. I wouldn't let her: even if I had to break away from this silly little pack, I wouldn't let her die.

My words certainly provoked a response: for the worse, I decided when Sam stood up and towered over me. We glared at each other, and I was subconsciously worried that Sam might explode in the fury he was showing. His trembles had already doubled and I was vaguely aware that enraging him any further could very well lead to my demise.

But to my surprise, he calmed himself down just enough to choke out, "How could I put my pack in that kind of danger? Who knows if the bloodsuckers will turn on us and attack? _It's too dangerous!_"

I sighed, looking away and saying the only words I knew would make him understand. If I sucked up to him, Bella might survive. If I did not...I grimaced and spoke, "Do you honestly think I haven't been preparing? Sam, I've been to the leeches _house_," I watched with hidden satisfaction as he cringed, "I know where they're located and I know most of their weaknesses. If we join forces with them, we can uncover even more of their vulnerabilities and then what do we have...?" I smirked widely, concealing my guilt and shame as I even _considered _betraying the Cullen's, "We have the leeway to bring the bloodsuckers down."

He seemed to be thinking this over and at last, answered with a slightly worried tone. His shaking had all but cleared up now, and I knew I had said the right things to him, "But having you with them gives them an idea of our weaknesses as well. That could be a problem."

I rolled my eyes, twisting a black lock of hair between my fingers, "We can't be completely invincible, Sam. I'm learning more about them than they are about us."

_They're actually very interesting. Despite their disgusting way of life I honestly don't mind them._

But I didn't say that out loud. Sam would hate me for it and I valued my life, thank you very much.

He gave me a hard look and put a hand on my shoulder, eyes searching mine, "...Go tell them."

I smirked victoriously and nodded, feeling the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Beautiful, as in disastrous: but I didn't quite think _that _far ahead.

**I feel kinda bad for Sam. The way I describe him seems a little harsh (Ya know, the whole brother-sister complex going on? Poor guy :'( )**

**Anywho, thanks for the reviews! I had to take a little break because I was suffering from writer's block =\ but I'm back now~! The road's getting a little rocky since I have a few vacations comin' up. I'm going to New York for a few days with my family. I won't be any huge thing but I'll be out of commission soon. **

**Again, thanks to all who reviewed~! It was much appreciated (haha I'll think up a few threats for you, teamtwilightparamore.) =] Thanks for reading!**


	12. Sticks And Stones

**Chapter Twelve** | _**Sticks And Stones**_

My mother had always told me to look before I fall. I always had trouble listening to anyone but myself...which led to some pretty outrageous situations. Including this one, I supposed, as I made myself comfortable on the couch in the Cullen living room. This time around, I felt much more at ease (I think it was because the emotion-manipulating leech was here as well, looking stiff and uncomfortable on the other side of the room). Edward was here too, as was Bella. They all knew I wouldn't go near this place if Bella wasn't there to make sure they didn't kill me. There were still a bit of hard feelings between us, which made perfect sense. I mean, how long has it been, since vampire and werewolves despised each other? Centuries: thousands of years. It was all the same to me: a number is just a number. That was when I realized that an existence is just an existence, regardless of what gender or race or nationality a person is. I tilted my head to the side as I wondered about this, and Edward gave me a curious look as he read my mind.

I quietly scoffed, tossing him a glare and thinking of a few insults. My choice words made him smirk and he shrugged them off.

Edward had just finished telling me about his past in quiet words: no doubt because everyone else were all very familiar with it. I raised an eyebrow at him and rested my chin on my hand, "You mean you were alive way back during the early 1900s?"

He smiled at me and nodded, and the more I thought about it the more I decided how much his personality matched the times. I made a noise, "Sheesh. You're ancient. Old man."

This made Emmett roar with laughter and Edward shook his head in what seemed like mock annoyance.

"I'm one of the youngest," he informed me, eyeing me with those golden orbs, "Carlisle is the oldest, of course. Jasper's older than me, actually."

At the sound of his name, the emotion-changing leech looked up and our eyes caught. Immediately my heart flew into my throat and I was lost for words. Confusion rolled off of me in currents and I wondered what could have possibly forced this reaction. Beside me, Edward smirked knowingly and I turned my sharp blue eyes to him, arching a brow before slowly turning back to the emotion leech.

There was sigh, "You know," Edward said, rolling his eyes, "His name is _Jasper_, not the '_emotion-leech'._ You _could _be respectful."

Emmett's laughter, which had previously died down to a low chuckle, now doubled and he even had to leave the room to catch his breath.

I crossed my arms and scowled at Edward, "I wasn't aware I was on a first name basis with someone I hardly speak to."

Edward raised an eyebrow and Bella laughed lightly before saying, "Then why don't you talk to Jasper?"

Said vampire cleared his throat and said just loudly enough, "I'd rather not be spoken about when I'm in the same room."

I waved at hand at him and nodded, "See?"

"But," the emotion-leech called, making me stop and stare as he gazed at me. His golden eyes made me stare even harder, "I wouldn't mind telling you _my _story."

I didn't know what to say to that, and so I just looked at him with slightly widened blue eyes. Alice grinned, "Great idea, Jazz! How about we leave you two alone for a while?"

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Great. Just stay on _your _side of the room, bloodsucker."

Bella smiled kindly and she pulled Edward with her as she left, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme close behind. Rosalie wasn't there to begin with and Emmett had still not yet returned from his laughing spell.

For a good few minutes after the others left, we stared at each other. I wasn't sure how to talk to him, a _vampire_, whom I hadn't really spoken to before. He seemed to be going through a similar turn of events and was seemingly having an internal battle of some kind. I arched a brow and began awkwardly, "Er...so..._Jasper_," I murmured, looking at him from beneath a thick fringe of lashes, "When were you...uh...born...?"

His answering smile blinded me for a few moments and he responded with that small Southern drawl that very nearly caused my heart to beat right out of my chest, "I lived in Houston, Texas when I was human. I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it."

I was slightly surprised that the emotion-leech...ahem..._Jasper _was opening up to me. He'd always come across as a very repressed, stifling character. Shocking, I thought, that he'd be so honest about something he seemed so sensitive about.

"My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always...like me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course, now it know it was probably something more. But, whatever the reason, I was promoted quickly through the ranks, over older, more experienced men. The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize itself, so that provided opportunities, as well. By the first battle of Galveston — well, it was more of a skirmish, really — I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age."

I leaned forward in my seat and Jasper took a few steps toward the couch opposite me. Now there was only a coffee table separating me: I didn't find this all that horrifying. I figured I was getting better at accepting the bloodsuckers.

Jasper continued with a quick look my way, "I was placed in charge of evacuating the woman and children from the city when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbor. It took a day to prepare them, and then I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston."

There were three women, he'd told me, who were the most beautiful people he'd ever seen and they completely dazzled him with just their appearances, "They had such pale skin, I remember marveling at it. Even the little black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Meixan, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing these three."

I wondered if he could feel the emotions radiating from me, and my interest in his story. I didn't know why I was so caught up with it: I wasn't when Edward had told me his own past. Jasper locked his eyes with mine and his voice softened slightly at my awed expression, telling me about the words the girls had spoken and how they confused me very much.

"I'd always had a good sense of how people related to each other, and it was immediately clear that the brunette was somehow in charge of the others. If they'd been military, I would have said that she outranked them."

"My hair was standing up on the back of my neck, though I didn't understand the meaning of anything the beautiful creatures were saying. My instincts told me that there was danger, that the angel had meant it when she spoke of killing, but my judgment overruled my instincts. I had not been taught to fear women, but to protect them."

At this I arched a brow. Things had definitely changed since the 1800s. Jasper seemed to know what I was thinking and smiled softly at me, and told me how the woman, Maria, had changed him into what he was now and he was put to work, training newborns for the army that Maria was putting together.

"Maria was a good judge of character. She decided to put me in charge of the others — as if I were being promoted. It suited my nature exactly. The casualties went down dramatically, and our numbers swelled to hover around twenty."

They had won the first battle of Monterrey, and he told me that Maria began getting restless with victory. There were others, he said, that wanted their territory and therefore began fighting against them. By now, it was only Maria and him, a few newborns here and there. Disposable when they outlived their usefulness.

He told me about Peter and Charlotte, and how they were his only true friends amongst the fighting. He liked Peter: Peter was civilized, he said. Throughout his speech, Jasper kept his eyes trained on my face, watching as multiple emotions spread over my delicate features. I knew he was editing some of his story: getting rid of the horribly parts so as not to frighten me. I studied his face as he spoke and realized he was more handsome than I'd given him credit for. The way the light shined down on his seemingly silky honey locks made me shiver. I think he took my shiver as a reaction to his story, because he smiled softly and me.

"Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte, told me about options I'd never dreamed I had. In five years, they'd never had a fight, though they'd met many others in the north. Others who could co-exist without the constant mayhem. In one conversation, he had me convinced. I was ready to go, and somewhat relieved I wouldn't have to kill Maria. I'd been her companion for as many years as Carlisle and Edward have been together, yet the bond between us was nowhere near as strong. When you live for the fight, for the blood, the relationships you form are tenuous and easily broken. I walked away without a backward glance."

I tilted my head to the side and wondered vaguely what life must've been like back then. I had never even considered the topic. The Cullen's were certainly giving me a different view on the subject. Jasper had met Alice in Philadelphia, and she had then brought him to meet the other Cullen's. A nice ending, I decided, and evaluated the bond between Alice and Jasper. Surely it must be strong...?

"Jasper...?" I asked, voice nothing more than a whisper as I gazed at him.

He looked at me abruptly, eyes widened in an unknown emotion as I swiftly stood up and made my way hesitantly to his side. I gracefully glided around the table and slid onto the couch, staring at his face before looking away and biting my lip. Should I ask...?

"What is it?" he asked gently, golden orbs liquidizing as they caught my blue ones.

I blushed slightly and smiled, "Um...can I...can I see your...?"

My question made him laugh and he grinned at me, "My scars?"

I nodded fervently, embarrassed, and his grin faded into a kind smile as he rolled his sleeve up. It didn't take long for me to find the raised crescent bumps. I stared at them curiously and reached forward to touch them. But I stopped halfway there when I realized how rude it would be.

Jasper seemed amused at my actions and suddenly grabbed my wrist, making me cringe slightly at the coldness that was his grasp. He cast me a sympathetic look and murmured, "Sorry."

But he didn't let go of my hand and when he brought it to his arm, clearly giving me permission to touch his skin, I blushed slightly. My fingers breathed over the smoothness of his arm and he shivered slightly at the feeling.

"They're all over my body," he quietly informed, watching my face carefully.

I felt sad for him: mournful, even, to think that other vampires had done this to Jasper.

"So what's your story?" he asked, smirk now adorning his features as I took my hand back.

I cast him an annoyed look and leaned back, not bothering to get up and go back to my previous seat. For some reason, I felt comfortable with Jasper, and I didn't think it was because he was manipulating my feelings.

"I don't have one," I told him pointedly, uncomfortable with breaching my side.

He laughed lightly, and the sound made me freeze up with wonder, "At least have the decency to tell me _something _about yourself, after I just told you my life's story."

Well...I guessed he had a point. I scowled at him halfheartedly and said, "There's nothing to tell. I haven't been alive nearly as long as you. I've been..._this_," I gestured to my body with fuddled grace that screamed my disgust with myself, "for a total of 13 months and before that I was just Evony Uley, Sam's little sister."

Jasper made a noise and leaned back as well, copying my lazy position as he turned his head to stare at me, "You make yourself sound very boring."

I shrugged, eyes drifting half closed at I stared up at the ceiling, "Werewolves generally are. All they care to do is patrol their borders as if the leeches," I said, referring to the Cullen's themselves, "want to capture it. They aren't civilized and they aren't smart."

The vampire beside me hadn't stopped staring at me and it was getting a bit annoying. He seemed to sense the negative emotion and grinned, "You aren't including yourself, are you?"

His question didn't sound like a question, and I cast him a glowering look, "Of course not," I answered with brittle intent, as though I didn't want to admit I was just like the others, "the pack are...nothing like me..."

I knew I was trying to hard, and hopelessness washed over me in waves. I was just like the rest of the pack: they were my brothers, in all rights, and there was nothing I could do about it anyway. I might as well accept the fate I had been pushing away all these months.

My eyes had slipped closed now, because I didn't really care if my trust for Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's was low: it was more than I thought it would ever be, and that thought alone made me calm. There was a coldness inside my palm, and I peered toward Jasper to see his hand had moved to mine. He was ignoring me: staring at the far wall with the same stiff expression as before, and again, he seemed to be having some internal battle that both confused me and excited me.

My lips twitched into a tiny smile and I moved my fingers to wrap them around his hand, holding it loosely. I was surprised at my actions. I wouldn't even have considered knowingly touching a vampire before these past few months and the fact that I had warmed up to the Cullen's so quickly shocked me.

Jasper looked at me out of the corner of his eye, and his internal battle seemed momentarily put off. I sent him a pointed look, as though silently telling him not to get used to this, and closed my eyes. He chuckled deeply and we reveled in the lingering silence.

**Thanks for the reviews! And I'm kinda rushing to publish this so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes I overlooked =]**

**Hmm...First of all, thank you! To Emerald Gaze, because if you hadn't pointed out all those things I probably would have blundered through the story without realizing it ^^'**

**Involving the whole Imprint idea, I suppose I messed that up, huh? So I thought about it a bit and decided that there are two options that I'd like my reviews/readers to help me out with...if you would? Well, it would be great if you'd help me out a little- I really have no idea what option would be better to go with...so here they are!**

**Option One: Go back, pull out a few chapters and correct them. I'll rewrite it a bit and add the Imprint scene, which will ultimately lead to a happy ending at the end of the story. The romance will probably be faster and there'll be more fluff scenes for those who like them.**

**Option Two: Keep going without adding the Imprint scene and have Evony NOT be with Jasper at the end. There WILL be romance and such before then, but ultimately there will NOT be a happy ending and it will follow the whole 'Romeo and Juliet' thing I have going on. The end will probably be more sad than happy.**

**I'm sorry to bother ya'll...But I like to give my readers the option of helping me choose, since THEY're the ones who are actually doing the reading haha. Thanks for all the reviews! And Thank you so much for the realization, Emerald Gaze (I definitely appreciated it and it will certainly help me continue the story) Haha guess I didn't really get some of the peices right, hmm? With Paul I mean...ah well ^-^' **


	13. Truth Be Told

**Chapter Thirteen** | _**Truth Be Told...**_

The week passed as well as I could hope for. During the nights, I was continuously on patrol with the other wolves, which meant they got a full blown scale of everything that had transpired at the Cullen residence, and everything I felt for the Cullen's themselves. Which, strictly speaking, did not prove well for Sam. By early dawn, when he let us all finally sleep, he chose to ignore me and my 'repulsive' admiration for the bloodsucking leeches and blew right past me on the porch to our house. I wasn't all that offended and merely threw him a glare when he refused to look at me.

Hoisting my reddish orange purse onto my shoulders, my sleepy eyes glanced around the school parking lot. I smoothed out my shirt, which was similar to the one I wore on my first day. It was red in color and was cut off halfway down my stomach, exposing my tanned skin. My low-riding jeans were normal, blue, and though they looked expensive, were actually very cheap. I couldn't afford to restock my wardrobe after each transformation: it was far too costly.

"Hey, Eve!" a voice called, and I looked up to see none other than Matt Newton walking toward me. I was dimly aware of the Cullen's as they wheeled into the parking lot, but any thought of them disappeared when Mike came up to lean against my car, smiling smugly.

"Yes?" I asked, voice drab with tiredness. I was not willing to take part in any uncomfortable situations: I knew my sore attitude would not allow patience today.

He twisted a lock of blonde hair behind his head, seemingly searching for words as he cleared his throat. I was getting annoyed now.

Throwing my thick, wavy hair over my shoulder, I turned the full force of my blue eyes to him and arched a perfectly straight brow, "Is there something you want, Newton?"

I hardly spoke a word to him all year long, and the fact that he was conversing with me made me quite...unsettled.

The use of his last name made him jump a bit and he smiled nervously, "Oh...um, well actually, Evony, I was wondering if...ah, well, there's the Spring Dance coming up, you know?"

During his small speech, I began trifling through my purse, which was now on the roof of my car, looking for my phone. My eyes snapped up to his and in a moment of tense silence, I answered, "Oh. I must've forgotten. So what exactly did you want?"

My attitude, which didn't concern me in the least and I considered normal, seemed to effect him in other ways. He gulped and apprehensively looked at the pavement before blurting out, "Will you be my date to the dance?"

I lazily glanced at him, lips twitching in annoyance, and decided to entertain myself a bit. I turned toward him and tilted my head to the side, "Mike...are you asking me out?"

My tone was riding between amusement and aggravation, and I wasn't sure whether I should play with him a bit or completely knock him down.

He blushed furiously and my eyes narrowed slightly, "...Because if you _are _asking me out, I'm definitely not good for you. So don't even try."

I grabbed my purse and slung it around my shoulder, throwing the car door closed and beginning to walk off. But his voice stopped me, and I silently cursed him to continue this useless conversation, "W-What do you mean, not good for me...?"

I turned around and scrutinized him with my astute eyes, taking in his befuddled appearance and deciding I definitely wasn't flattered that he liked me, "I'm not...normal enough for you. Sorry," I added, flashing him a quick, shallowly apologetic smile before turning on my heel and leaving him in the parking lot.

I'd always considered myself fairly daft when it comes to love, and always took the saying 'love is blind' to heart. But I was confident when I turned him down: I was right, of course. Mike Newton certainly wouldn't want me. If he realized what I was he'd be done for. Though...the notion of him getting in too deep made me quite satisfied.

_***Page Break***_

My converse muffled silently along as I walked into second period science class to see Jasper Hale already sitting at the shared table. His expression was one of annoyance, but for which I didn't understand. I didn't like it, though: it made me worried. I shook the feeling off when his golden orbs connected with mine and a soft smile lit his face at the sight of me.

I slid into my seat and smiled easily at him, leaning back in my chair as I dumped my purse beside me on the floor, "Hello, Jasper."

He hid a smile and nodded, "Ma'am."

He must have noticed the sleepiness of my eyes, because he immediately inquired about it. But I merely waved it off and in a soft voice murmured, "...Sam hardly lets us sleep. We've been busy patrolling the borders and such, searching for traces of the red haired leech."

He eyed me, anxiousness now capturing his face, and I arched a brow, "...What?"

He shook his head, smiling offhandedly, and replied in an almost incoherent voice, "I...don't like to see you distressed. It worries me."

This new information surprised me quite a bit, and my eyes widened temporarily before melting back into the blueness of the orbs, "...I can take care of myself."

He smiled at me, nodding, "I know. So did you find anything?"

I decided he was talking about Victoria and I shrugged, "Nothing concrete. A few nights ago she was in our land. Not sure why, but we tracked her all the way North to the Washington border before her scent disappeared."

His worry only seemed to increase and he cast me a look, "You're not hurt?"

His fretting made me kind of...happy. I reached out slowly and touched his hand, sending him a soft look before whispering again, "I can take care of myself."

His expression turned emotionless and he deliberately nodded, almost as if he wasn't sure what to think of my actions. He looked like he was having that internal battle again, and I pulled back as the teacher walked in and started the lesson.

_***Page Break***_

Fourth period I had Math with Emmett, and that was when he told me in the midst of the lesson that the Cullen's had, indeed, witnessed everything that took place between Mike and me this morning. I vaguely wondered if that was why Jasper looked so troubled before science class, and then realized how childish I sounded. There was a rogue vampire on the loose who was trying to kill Bella, and _this _was what my brilliant mind came up with? School-girl excuses to think that the God-like Jasper Hale might _actually _like me? And _that _was when I realized I thought Jasper was God-like. I slammed my head against my desk and Emmett chuckled, patting my head.

"Don't worry," he told me, grinning widely, "it was quite enjoyable to watch, actually. You can be pretty intimidating, huh?"

I sent a tired glare at him and he smirked at the fact he had raveled me up. This was sure a long, long day.

_***Page Break***_

Long day, indeed, I nearly fell asleep in Math (which caused Emmett to make fun of me for the rest of the day) _and _English, _**and **_Art. By the time lunch had come around, I was practically sleeping on my feet and when I slumped into the Cullen table, I immediately put my head down and closed my eyes.

Emmett was still chortling over how I got a detention for sleeping in Math class, though I paid him no heed and was soon dozing in and out of sleep as memories of last night burst through my mind.

The undoubted reason for Sam's slave drive was because of the Cullen's and how I was seemingly handing my allegiance to them. Because of that, he made the pack stay out longer than necessary and that was why my sleeping pattern was inflicted so.

"Um...Evey?" Bella asked, and Emmett poked me so hard I jumped up with a start and nearly fell off my chair. Edward had to turn away to hid a smile and Emmett didn't even bother concealing his laughter, which boomed all over the cafeteria and made me realize why people were staring. Jasper, at least, had his dignity, and helped save my last ounce of pride by helping me up and pulling out my chair for me. I sat down again and shot him a thankful look, which he returned with a tiny smile. I sincerely wished Emmett would stop laughing: the stares were starting to get to me.

Edward muffled his laughter and murmured quickly to me, "No, no. It's not Emmett, it's Mike. Look," he gestured over to a stumbling Mike as he made his way over to our table, and my eyes widened in shock and annoyance.

By the time Mike had reached our table, my eyes were narrowed in aggravation and I was coming up with some pretty interesting cusses that only fueled Edward's grin.

"Yes?" I asked curtly, and frowned, "I already gave you my answer, Newton."

I don't think I meant to say his name with such spite: it just came out like that. I hated to be disturbed when trying to sleep, and his mediocre personality made me even angrier.

Mike laughed unsurely, glancing furtively about the rest of the Cullen's and landing on Bella last, before turning to me, "Well...uh, Evony, I thought maybe you'd reconsider-"

"No," I insisted, eyes forming slits as I stood up and clenched my fists. A short, abrupt shiver wracked through me and I closed my eyes, easily calming my angry spell down as I calmly said, "I'm not going to the Spring Dance at all, actually."

He was curious now, and slightly downtrodden, "...Why?"

It was extremely embarrassing to be doing this right in front of Jasper, but I sighed and shook my head, reopening my eyes again to stare out the window in front of me, "My family and I...we're having a gathering. Quileute only," I added, as though it would have made any difference.

Truth be told, this particular gathering was like a reunion between pack members, where stories from our pasts were told by the elders. It was a sort of...renewal, and it was one I couldn't miss.

I gave Mike a condescending look and grabbed my purse, deciding on a quick and painless escape before lunch ended. After all, I would do anything to go back to sleep. Before I left, I threw an annoyed look at Emmett, who was still trying to secrete his laughter. It wasn't working for him: the entire cafeteria knew the turn of events and why Emmett was snickering.

I rolled my eyes and made my way home before I could be stopped.

_***Page Break***_

"Were you lying," Jasper asked, walking into the room with his backpack hung loosely over his shoulder, "when you spoke of the gathering on the night of the Spring Dance?"

Alice had picked me up after school, insisting that I come to their house, and after sneaking away from my overprotective brother, I crossed the treaty line and made it safely to my second home. Jasper and Emmett had stayed after at the school building for reasons unknown, which was why they were a little late.

I glanced at him and shook my head, turning away from the TV baseball game before me, "No. I was telling the truth, actually."

Alice's eyes stayed glued to the game, but I knew she was listening. Rosalie, who had come to find me _acceptable _over the past few months, was sitting, slightly uncomfortable, on the couch. I was even surprised she's showed up at all.

"Come with me," he suddenly said, reaching out toward me. My expression became one of confusion, but I didn't question him. His eyes were luring me in, and without a second thought, I reached out and let him grasp my hand, pulling me upstairs.

**Alrighty~! There's a lot of page breaks in this one o.O **

**So anyways, about those options...First of all I'd like to thank those who responded! =D It really helped me decide what I'm going to be doing. BUT hehe I'm afraid I can't tell ya'll yet. (Partly because I'm still working it out in my head) What good is reading a story when you already know what's gonna happen? :P I'm such a meany lol**

**About the whole happy or sad ending though? I'm still not sure how I'm gonna end it. But I'll consider what everyone has said and decide as I write it up. =]**

**(There will be a whole lotta Jasper though, I can assure you that haha) Thanks to Emerald Gaze, teamtwilightparamore, and Broken-Becca for reviewing! =D**


	14. Third Time's The Charm

**Chapter Fourteen** | **Third Time's The Charm**

"There's something I want to ask you," he murmured to me, face emotionless as he closed his door, "and unfortunately, people in this house don't know the meaning of the word 'privacy'."

He seemed to be directing his words elsewhere, and I realized someone was probably listening to our conversation. It was the first time I had been in Jasper's private room, and I could see how it portrayed him. There was a dark brown leather couch pressed up against one wall, and dark wooden furniture. The walls were a creamy beige color: very calm.

I went to sit on the couch and he studied me carefully. He was having that internal battle again and I rolled my eyes, "What did you want to ask me?"

He cleared his throat and walked toward me, "Is this...gathering you're going to mandatory?"

My clear blue eyes narrowed in unspoken suspicion and I answered, "Yes. The elders will be mad if I don't attend."

My words seemed to put him off a little, and I tilted my head curiously, "Why?"

He smiled gently, coming to sit beside me and quietly saying, "...I was going to ask you if you'd accompany me to the dance."

My eyes flew open in shock and Jasper watched me warily, not losing his cool.

"I...I don't think I can," I whispered to him, jolts of surprise blowing through me before they were replaced by a calm drought that could only come from Jasper himself. He merely smiled kindly to me and nodded, "I thought as much."

His tone made me guilty and I hurried to amend myself, "It's not that I don't want to go with you...!" I shut my mouth with a snap and laughed in embarrassment, hanging my head and suddenly finding the rug beneath my feet quite exciting.

"I...you're..." I sighed, closing my eyes, "I don't care if you're a leech. You're the only one I'd _want _to go with," I confessed, far too nervous to look up and meet his eyes, "But I can't go. The gathering is between the pack and the elders and if I missed it-"

"I understand," he cut me off, finger on my chin as he turned me to face him. There was a moment of silence as we stared at each other. The muteness was not deafening in the slightest and I was actually quite comfortable with it. I had a feeling Jasper was behind said consolation but didn't have time to find out when a knock sounded at the door and Emmett's voice called in.

"Hey, Eve, if you're hungry we're getting some dinner together for Bella. You should come down," he said, voice slightly muffled by the door.

I realized just how ravished I was and shrugged, "Alright."

When I next looked at Jasper, his face was screwed up in annoyance and I gave him a curious look. His expression immediately smoothed out and he murmured, "Like I said: they know nothing of privacy."

I laughed softly and he held out his hand for me. My fingers slid into his own and I allowed him to help me to my feet. He led me to his door, hands still intertwined, and opened it. I peered up at his face to see a cunning smirk that nearly made my heart give out in surprise. I narrowed my eyes at him and murmured, "...Jasper, what are you-"

Before I knew it, I was being flung through the air and realized Jasper had grabbed me and thrown me over his shoulder. My eyes bulged, "Jasper? JASPER HALE PUT ME DOWN IMMEDIATELY!"

But my struggling did me no good and he merely laughed at me as he descended the stairs. There were hoots of laughter from the kitchen, no doubt from Emmett, and I blushed and muttered a few curses.

"Stupid, undead leeches," I growled, and Jasper shook with unrestrained laughter as he set me back on the ground. That was when I realized everyone was staring at us and blushed harder, throwing Jasper an unamused look as I took my seat beside Bella. Said girl was trying unsuccessfully to hide a grin as she ate her salad, and I glared at Edward who wasn't even _trying _to save his skin. Oh, how I wished I could just tear his limbs off...

He send me a pointed, diverted look and grinned, "You couldn't tear my limbs off even if you tried, dog."

His jest made me glare harder, and I itched to get up and fight him right now, "Oh, you think so? We'll see who's so cocky when their face is laying in the mud. Bloodsucker," I added theatrically, and went to stab at my salad as Jasper sat down beside me. I glanced at him, eyes vividly irked, and he just laughed again. The masculine ringing made me stare for a moment before blushing yet again and turning back to my dinner.

And all I could wonder was how Jasper Hale, where no other guy has yet succeeded, had actually made me _blush_.

_***Page Break***_

"What do you think?" Bella asked, nodding to me as I took my seat in English the next day. I cast her a sleep look and arched a brow, "What do you mean?"

I was exhausted because Sam had made us stay up half the night searching for traces of Victoria and I only got four hours of sleep. We were trying to locate where Victoria might be traveling to. Sam had sent Embry and Quil up into Canada to track her scent and they still haven't returned.

"About Jasper," she said, smirking and jotting down some last minute homework for her next class.

I sighed, tired of the mind games and too moody to try to riddle them out, "What _about _Jasper, Bells?"

She grinned cheekily, "You like him," her voice was sing-song and it made me blush furiously. I made a noise and tried to hide it, turning my face away and scowling at the wall.

"You're delusional," I told her, arms crossed as I waited her assault. But it never came: she merely stared at me in amusement for a few seconds and shrugged.

"If you say so," she told me, eyes twinkling, "But Edward knows better and he just happened to let me in on a few of your thoughts."

My eyes widened: I turned to her with deadly intent and she raised a brow. Damn it- she was getting more and more like Edward each day. I didn't like it at all.

_I'm gonna kill him. I'll kill him, I swear. I'll rip his arms off and feed them to the pack. Sam will love me for it and I won't have to deal with that leech reading my mind ever again. Killkillkillkillkill._

And I was sure that wherever Edward was, he'd be able to hear _that_. I made sure to add a little visual description of me tearing off his blood-soaked arms. If he shared my thoughts with anyone else I'd make sure he didn't see the light of day again. I smirked wickedly, and Bella looked at me, now slightly nervous.

"He's gonna get it now," I whispered evilly.

Oh, that leech was _gonna get it._

_**XD**_** I so enjoyed writing this one haha Thanks for all the reviews! Hopefully the fluff in the beginning of the chapter was sufficient haha**

**Awesome idea, Broken-Becca! I shall go read it as soon as possible =D (and review, of courssse)**

**I'll come up with some new threats for you, teamtwilightparamore XD It shall be entertaining at least haha**

**So I'm gonna split the story in two different parts. The second part will be a sequal (because quite frankly, I have too many chapter with not enough content...something I loath in stories anddd I'm no better ) So Part two will be the sequal and I'll just continue on as though it were another chapter in Romeo's Vice. o.O It's a tad bit confuzzling but that's just how my mind works haha. Thanks for reading~!**


	15. Killing Edward Cullen

**Chapter Fifteen** |_** Killing Edward Cullen**_

Vampires were annoying — it didn't take long for me to realize that — especially Edward Cullen.

"Um..." Bella shifted in her seat and sent me a questioning look, "Eve, are you...erm...ok?"

I looked at her, vicious smirk still latched to my face, and answered, "Oh yes...I'm perfectly fine. Just going over all the ways I could kill your boyfriend. I think I'd like the whole 'silver stake through his heart' idea. Or perhaps the 'bullet to the head'. Maybe that'd make him loose brain cells and he'd kill himself in his stupidity."

Bella looked at me as though I were crazy and I closed my eyes, imagining all the lovely opportunities I'd have to test out my theories.

"Uh...Evony...? Edward didn't tell me anything that bad. I think you're overplaying this a bit," but then, a gleam shone in her eyes and she smirked, "Unless, of course, you were actually thinking of...other situations than the ones Edward told me about. In that case, you have every right to kill him-"

"Bella," I sighed, exasperated, "I_ don't like_ Jasper, alright? And I wasn't thinking of 'other situations' with him," I snapped, rolling my eyes, "Otherwise, Edward would already be dead."

At this, she scoffed lightly, quieting down when the teacher began talking, and she hurriedly scribbled something down in her notebook before edging it closer to me to read. After I had, I frowned and grabbed my pen, writing my annoyed answer and watching her look over it. We continued with our back and forth argument for a while until Bella jotted something _new _down.

I read past our previous words to the bottom of the page.

_You like him._

_No__I__Don't_

_You dooo!_

_**I do not!**_

_Don't lie to me, Evony_

_**I'm not lying.**_ _**Drop it!**_

_Che. Not until you admit you like him._

_**...Is Edward behind this? Because I'm gonna make his death more painful if he is.**_

_No no no. Just admit it! ...By the way, how was science class?_

...That was what made me loose it. I scoffed, turning away as a soft expression overcame my face. Only a few periods before, Jasper and I had a discussion during our shared Science period and, well...it was very interesting. I still hadn't figured what I should say to Jasper when I next saw him, because our conversation had definitely taken a turn. For better or worse, I cannot say, and mentally cursed Edward again as I glowered up at the teacher, shutting Bella from my mind as she grinned smugly.

_Mr. Banner had just walked in, closing the door behind him lightly before beginning a speech about the 'beginning of the world' and all that. Well, I was certainly biased about science in general, and Jasper must have felt the doubtful feelings rolling off of me._

"_What's wrong," he asked suddenly, lips twisted up in a knowing smile as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye, "Don't believe this stuff?"_

_I rolled my eyes, arms lazily thrown across my stomach in an uncaring way, "Please. I believe in this stuff just as much as I believed in the existence of werewolves a year ago_. _Which is to say no," I clarified, though I doubted he needed it._

_He made a pleased noise, seeming to speculate my words before smirking a crooked smile and whispering his reply, "Well, that's another thing we agree on. The list is growing."_

_I merely threw him a look and shrugged, "Well if we weren't so alike maybe you wouldn't have to steal my ideas all the time."_

_His eyes widened and he leaned forward, hands clasped together and elbows propped, "Excuse me, ma'am," he drawled in his Southern accent, "but I think I've been alive much longer than you, and I know my beliefs were certainly not based off of anything of your personal philosophy."_

_I smirked, leaned forward as well in the same manner as him and playfully shooting back, "Don't be ridiculous: you've been alive for precisely the same number of years I have," I muttered, turning my gaze to the teacher to show him I was 'paying attention', "And I hardly think my personal philosophy is much different than yours anyway."_

_He raised an eyebrow, "Really? Do go on."_

_Mr. Banner was now opening his textbook and his voice was muffled as he turned to write something on the board. I grabbed my science book and flipped it open to the page requested as I mumbled, "Science is a daft, uncharacteristically boring subject that doesn't hold true to most natural things. Speaking, of course, about the so called evolution and disappearances of mythical creatures from textbooks," I pointedly said, as though challenging Jasper to contradict me._

_He just chuckled and his fingers slid over his own textbook, appearing as he was reading the pages, "Hmm...you're quite stubborn, aren't you? But I believe you're right, to some extent. Though I consider science to be a wildly fascinating topic and, cutting out mythical creatures, can be quite exact and probable."_

_I rolled my eyes, shifting in my seat and muttering back, "I think you're wrong."_

_That damn chuckle came again, and he glanced at me in amusement, "I'm perfectly fine with that."_

"_Good," I answered, sliding back in my seat and throwing a lazy look at the clock. Class was already half-way over, "Because those words go for many of your talents."_

_I didn't mean it, really: I just wanted to see his reaction and I was already feeling slightly irritated before I even woke up. Jasper caught onto my recreational emotions and he grinned cheekily, "Care to elaborate on that...?"_

_I scoffed silently, turning my gaze to the teacher as Jasper looked at me, "Well, for starters, you're a leech and you're frolicking with the enemy- which is a werewolf," I added for effect, "and that's very, very wrong."_

_His grin widened and he leaned toward me a bit as he murmured, "You're doing it too."_

_I sent him a glowering look from the corner of my eye, "As I was saying," I continued, completely ignoring his words, which only added to his amusement, "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into by being around a wolf, bloodsucker," I smirked, "I could get you in _sooo _much trouble."_

_He seemed mildly interested in that, and arched a brow at me, "Could you? Funny, seeing as you're on the 'bloodsuckers' side at the moment. Not to mention you're currently surrounded by vampires."_

_Again, I ignored him, blowing right on into my speech and whispering, "That leads me to another thing. You're getting far too comfortable with my presence," my expression suddenly turned serious and I knew Jasper could sense it, "and that's never a good thing..."_

_He was silent for a few moments before softly wondering, "...Why?"_

_I scowled gently, "Because...one day I'll be here, and the next I won't."_

_He made a noise, "You know, werewolves aren't the only ones who are skilled at disappearing."_

_Suddenly my mood drastically turned back into that playful demure and I knew for a fact that Jasper was behind it. I rolled my eyes and decided to give in, "Anyway, like I was saying, another one of your many wrongs? You drink blood. That should count for a couple dozen, at least."_

_Jasper chuckled, and the dry feelings I had brought up immediately evaporated, "That's not fair in the slightest. You can't condemn me for surviving."_

_A soft sigh escaped my lips and Jasper was immediately curious as to my thoughts. He asked me what I was thinking and I humored him, "Nothing of importance. I was just wondering how you could..."_

_He raised an eyebrow at me, sensing the repressed interest in my voice, "...Is it that hard to understand, Evony? You eat food, I drink blood. I can't change who I am."_

_I shook my head, looking at him quickly with soft blue eyes, "That's not what I meant," I breathed, staring into his golden orbs- now slightly darker from hunger, "I just had a few questions for you."_

_He leaned back in my chair, imitating me, "And what would that be-"_

"_Hale, Uley, _must _I separate you two?" Mr. Banner exclaimed, and I knew he must have realized we had been talking back here for quite some time._

_Jasper grinned, "Sorry, Mr. Banner."_

_I mumbled an apology, though I felt no remorse, and Jasper glanced at me, "It'll have to wait. In the meantime, I have a quick question for _you_."_

_Mr. Banner had turned his back on us to jot down another set of notes and I looked at Jasper, "What is it?"_

_His eyes searching mine, almost imploringly, and he breathed, "Come to the dance with me."_

_That gave me a little something more to think about..._

By Lunch time, I had nearly forgotten about killing Edward Cullen. That is, until he reminded me. I halted in the middle of swallowing a bite of my apple and scowled.

"You were planning on ripping off my arms and feeding them to the pack," he reminded me, grinning from ear to ear as Emmett crooned with silent laughter. Jasper chuckled a bit and I made a noise, "That's right. I was hoping you'd hear my thoughts. How'd you like my mental image?"

He cringed at that and muttered, "Very...gruesome, I have to admit. You certainly have a wide imagination. Though," he added, smirking now, "I already knew that."

Alice let out an amused giggle and I frowned at him, "I truly have no idea what you mean _Eddie_," I shot at him, blushing faintly at the mere thought of him revealing my innocent, childish daydreams of the one and only Jasper Hale.

The fact that he was currently sitting beside me didn't help much.

He laughed, "Don't worry, _Evey_. I won't squeal. Your personal dreams aren't something I really want to talk about, really."

I glared, "Then stop talking about them, leech. _Filthy bloodsucking maggot.._." a few more choice words (and even more choice thoughts) had everyone at the table cracking a smile. Even Rosalie, though it was a short, tiny look that left as soon as it came. I glanced at Jasper and he was looking at me, smile plastered to his face. I wondered if he was thinking about his ongoing question he'd asked me right before Science class had ended. I'd told him no again, and he said he wouldn't give up, which gave me a flare of hope and happiness that he seemed to enjoy feeling.

He opened his mouth and I immediately told him, "No, Jasper."

Edward smirked and Jasper's honey eyes glowered at me, "That's the third time."

I scoffed, resting my chin on my hand, "If you'd stop _asking _me..."

"Never," he said quickly, flashing me a quick grin as Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"Do I really want to know what's going on between them?" he asked Alice, and the pixie like girl just shrugged, large smile adorning her features, "Nope."

I sighed and the lunch bell rang. Everyone got up and dawdled to their classes. Jasper looked at me, holding out his hand to me and watching as I raised a brow.

"I'll walk you to Gym class," he said, smiling as I took his hand.

I laughed, "Such a gentleman."

He chuckled deeply, "Ma'am."

And we walked off together, ignoring the stares that were building up.

After gym class, I had off with Bella and, as I soon found out a few months before, Jasper himself. He was waiting for me when I walked out of the gymnasium, leaning God-like against the far wall as his eyes followed my figure.

I had already taken a shower after class (I felt dirty after playing an hour of soccer, outside, I might add) as was now walking toward him with wet hair swinging behind me in a high ponytail. He raised an eyebrow to me and smiled, completely dazzling me. When I was close enough, he reached his hand up and touched a loose strand of hair which had fallen from it's place. I stared at him, wondering what he was thinking, and he curtly smiled at me before tucking the strand behind my ear. That internal battle was raging again: I knew that much.

"So..." he trailed off, turning and gesturing for me to follow, "Will you be going to Bella's house?"

I shrugged, swinging my purse over my shoulder as we made our way to collect our books, "No. I've got to study for that damn English test tomorrow."

He sensed my irritation on the topic and glanced at me with poorly hidden mirth, "Do you want me to help you study?"

I scowled at him, just as we reached our lockers, and he waited for me as I unlocked mine and grabbed a few of my books in which I would need. I threw them into my backpack — which I rarely used since I blew most of my schoolwork anyway — and frowned as I slung it around my shoulder.

Jasper sighed, eyeing me, "Why must you be so negative all the time? It makes me crazy."

I shut my locker and muttered, "He already is crazy."

He chuckled and grabbed my backpack, ignoring my surprised noise and hanging it over his own shoulder before walking purposefully to the parking lot. After a while, I had finally gotten permission from the principal to leave during my off period (it took a lot of coercion) but she seemed to like me well enough.

I ran to catch up to him: we were almost to the doors, and grabbed his arm, "Jasper, what are you-"

In a sudden flash of color and movement which left me breathless and confused, I was, once again, being thrown over Jasper's shoulder as he walked out the doors. There were other students outside, who also had their off, and when they saw us they stopped what they were doing and watched in shock.

"Jasper Hale! I'm gonna kill you! Just like your stupid brother!" I warned, but it was no use and the more struggling I underwent, the more amused Jasper became. He was wearing a genuine grin (which was probably why the girls were giggling so much). The guys were staring at me and I sincerely wished they didn't see anything I didn't want them to. This position was certainly...compromising. My shirt, which was a flimsy orange material, was now being tossed to my upper back and exposed a huge amount of my tanned skin. My fingers scrabbled against my chest, holding down the fabric from prying eyes and scowling, "Now look what you're doing, stupid leech: there's a _reason _I wore a shirt."

My words enacted an interesting turn of events. Jasper suddenly moved his arms backward, lifting me up yet again before pulling me down into his arms, all the while not stopping in his lithe gate. I stared up at him with wide eyes, before blushing and looking away with my ever-present frown.

"Is this better?" he asked, smirking widely and casting a look behind his shoulder at the group of guys still watching. I grabbed his shoulders as he jostled me, gasp flying from my mouth at the sight of the near ground, and he laughed. That earned him a frugal sneer, but I still didn't remove my arms from his neck as I clung to him and, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was enjoying it.

Finally we reached my purple Dodge, and he set me on the ground with a wink. My hands were still on his shoulders as I concentrated on not falling over and embarrassing myself, when I realized how close our faces were. Jasper slowly reached up, brushing my jaw with his fingers before murmuring, "Can I tell you something?"

I was breathless now: his fingers drifted over the skin of my neck and I could hardly find the willpower to nod. He smiled and continued, "It would make me very, very pleased if you'd accompany me to the Spring formal."

At his words, the spell was broken and I sighed, heart still beating theatrically in my chest, "Jasper, I-"

He interrupted me, already knowing what I would say, and grabbed my hands, "Evony, it would make me extremely sad if you refused."

This made me stare at him. It wasn't fair how he flipped his words around: it wasn't fair how much I wanted to go with him. He must have felt my desire before he added softly, "I could pick you up by the border and drop you off later. You don't even have to stay for the entire thing, I don't care. As long as you're on this side of the border, you're safe."

His words brought about a memory of when Sam said the same thing to me, months prior to when the Cullen's returned. I wondered how things happened like this, in this...interesting manner. It wasn't supposed to, that was all I knew: we weren't supposed to want each other so badly. But I couldn't help myself. His golden orbs were now burning into mine and I could hardly breath, let alone think. With a tiny, minuscule nod, he grinned and his hand cupped my cheek, "Thank you."

I looked away, frowning at the insecurities that littered my mind, "If Sam finds out, I won't be able to-"

"I know," he whispered, intoxicating breath blowing over my face and throwing me deeper into the feelings that suddenly sprouted up around me, "We'll find a way."

He leaned down and gently, barely, placed a kiss on my wet hair before pulling away and throwing me one last grin, "I'll see you later, Eve."

He walked away, and I slowly reached up to touch my hair, surprised and wondering and completely blown away. If I had known Jasper Hale would make such an impact on my life several months before, I...well, I wasn't sure what I'd do.

I sighed, getting into my car and starting the engine: I wasn't sure of _many _things these days.

**So I didn't add the whole relationship between Jasper and Alice because I wanted to imply that there never WAS one...but I guess I didn't get that across very well... ^^'**

**Thanks for bringing it up- I'll try to write that into the story. Sorry for being so very confusing~! =D And thanks for reviewing!**


	16. Let Down Easy

**Chapter Sixteen**| Let Down Easy

The next day during Science class, I was nearly bouncing up and down in my seat from excitement. There was only _one _thing I enjoyed doing that had even the slightest thing to do with science, and that was finding the DNA of certain objects. I was always interested in the subject, considering my own DNA was most likely so wacked up and twisted it wasn't even funny. Such is the life of a werewolf, I supposed. Jasper found my enthusiasm amusing, but I didn't care about the looks he was giving me and focused all my attention on the teacher.

"Today," Mr. Banner said, eyeing us with serious, if not slightly joking, eyes, "We will be looking at the DNA of a strawberry."

He held up a basket of the fruit and there were a few murmurs throughout the class.

"I want you all to come up and take one of each," he told us, and then gestured to a few other things we'd need. In small, neat piles, were plastic bags, knives, gloves, small containers of ethanol, and small liquid soap bottles.

A few hurried footsteps later, I was standing in front of the table, surrounded by my classmates, and eagerly picking one of each as Jasper dawdled behind me.

He chuckled and I threw some things into his arms before grabbing the soap and escorting him back to our shared table in the back of the room.

"You're way too excited about this simple experiment," he told me, watching as I set up the 'ingredients'.

I threw him a look, "Don't you dare take my fun away from me, Jasper Hale. Besides," I added, throwing the strawberry into the plastic bag and mashing it between the table and my hand, "I don't have your eyes and therefore I can't see DNA without a microscope."

He laughed softly — the noise made me halt in my movements for a second before I shook it off — and shrugged, "Still, you're taking this too seriously."

But he spoke no more words as he watched me kill the red berry before dropping some soap into the bag.

"Miss Uley," Mr. Banner said, smiling as he walked over to our table, "I pray you're letting Mr. Hale do some of the work as well, hmm?"

There were a few turned faces, but they quickly looked away as soon as Jasper met their eyes. I smiled sheepishly, "Oh...right. Here, Jasper."

I handed him the soap and the bag and he smiled, "I've done this many times before, Mr. Banner. It's Evony's first time."

The way he said that made me quite irritated and as soon as he felt the strong emotion he grinned a wolfish grin that could've made my _pack _jealous.

The teacher eyed us before shrugging and walking away, muttering incoherently to himself as he observed a few other students.

"Evony's first time," I mimicked, scowling as I grabbed the bag back from Jasper and dumped the soap into it. Jasper chuckled under his breath, eyes never leaving me as I mashed up the already ruined berry and spread the soap into it's core. Then I grabbed the ethanol and threw the mash into it, eyes intent as I waited.

I glanced at Jasper, wondering why he was staring, only to see that his eyes were darker than I had ever seen them. Frowning, I softly asked, "...Jasper? Are you alright-?"

"Don't speak to me," he cut me off, turning away and crossing his arms. It seemed as though that internal battle was resurfacing...rather quickly.

I narrowed my eyes and quickly said, "What the _hell _is wrong with you?"

He looked furious, and I couldn't understand why. Fists clenching tightly, he muttered, "You...you smell so..._enticing_. I just...I need..."

That was when it all came together. For some reason that completely baffled me, Jasper thought my blood smelled nice. No, not nice: invigorating: intoxicating. But I didn't understand why. I was a werewolf, for God's sake: I wasn't supposed to be a Vampire meal!

I grabbed his hand — he flinched and finally looked at me, which sent me in spirals of some unknown emotion — and I gazed at him.

"Let. Go. Of. Me."

I didn't: instead, I gently laced my fingers with his and sent him a sparing look, "Calm down, Jazz."

His eyes were now tightly shut, and he looked like he was in indescribably pain, "Evony...please. _Let me go._"

"I'm not just going to give up on you, stupid," I growled softly, tightening my hold on his hand as he opened his eyes slowly.

He leaned forward, eyes wide, till I could feel his inebriating breath wash over my cheeks. Then, he seemed to come to his senses and his eyes darkened even more as he pulled away, hand thrusting from my grasp as he stood. No one had noticed the previous turn of events, quick as they were, but it was hard not to see the God-like Hale as he now issued from the room, leaving me in a fit of confusion.

Mr. Banner cast me a wondering look and I shrugged in return, glancing at Jasper's now empty seat and wondering where he was. Probably going home, I thought, and sighed. If this really was because he enjoyed the scent of my blood, it only made it more confounding. I'd make it part of my business: after all, it was _my blood_.

_***Page Break***_

After a dragging long day at school, I was finally released. The sun was, as always, hidden behind an endless array of clouds and when I noticed Bella getting into Edward's car, I snapped.

"Edward!" I called, frowning. Then again, that's been my expression ever since Jasper had left after second period. I was worried about him, regardless of the bloodlust he had encountered.

The mind reading leech looked up immediately and Bella poked her head out of the car window as they watched me walked toward them.

"Evony," Edward nodded, and then his eyes darkened as he saw my thoughts, "Stop worrying about Jasper, Eve. This isn't the first time something like this happened. He can take care of himself."

That last sentence resurrected a few memories of, once again, science class. It seemed as though that class held the only worthwhile memories and I scoffed, "I know he can, Edward. I just...I need to see him. Make sure he's ok."

But he was shaking his head before I had even finished my sentence and my eyes turned sad, pleading. I knew it wasn't any of my business: I didn't even know why I was worried in the first place! But when I saw Jasper in such pain — especially since it was from me — well, I couldn't help but feel remorseful.

Edward sighed at my silent words and closed the car door on Bella before stepping lithely over to where I stood, seven feet away. It was just beginning to rain again, and I couldn't help but feel the irony of it. It was like some sappy chick flick: it seemed most of my life had taken that turn. Edward's brief smile forced me back to earth and I took at step forward, feeling more vulnerable than ever, "Please, Edward. Can't you take me to him?"

He grabbed onto my shoulders as I wobbled, and measured my expression for a moment before murmuring, "...I'm sorry, Eve. I really am," he added when he heard — and saw — my thoughts and face, "But I don't even know if Jasper is in the state."

His words shocked me, and I felt sorrowful feeling sink to the bottom of my stomach, "He...left?"

Edward shook his head, sighing, "No, no...I don't know!" now he sounded frustrated, and I looked away as he continued, "He's probably out hunting. But even _if _he's here in Washington, seeing him would be impossible. Not unless you have a death wish — he'll rip you apart, Evony."

At this, I growled, stepping away from Edward, "You don't know my full strength, maggot."

I didn't _mean _to call him that, but it just...came out. I was far too used to being around the rest of the pack — and the names they all used to describe the Cullen's. Edward looked understanding and he sighed again, "If it makes you feel any better, I'll let Jasper know you're worried-"

"No!" I exclaimed, eyes wide as I pulled my jacket tighter around me. It was starting to pour, and I could practically see Bella's exasperation as she watched from the car. I looked down, a pained look adorning my face, and whispered, "I'm sorry, Edward. You can go back to Bella now. I won't bother you or Jasper again."

I smiled humorlessly: I was, after all, a werewolf. I wasn't sure what gave me the idea that vampires actually enjoyed being around me. How ridiculous of me.

"It's not ridiculous," he told me in a hushed voice, as though mirroring my own whisper, "We do enjoy to be around you, but we each have our limitations and this is just one that can't be helped. I have to go," he told me, glancing back at Bella to see she was trying the door handle. It was locked: I rolled my eyes at Edward and smiled again, a little more cheerful, "Alright. I'll see you later, Ed."

He smiled back at me and stepped away, "Wednesday!"

I frowned at him: he must have read my previous thoughts before, during classes. I wouldn't be in school tomorrow, or the day after, due to some tribal ceremonies involving the pack. I laughed softly and nodded, though I knew he couldn't see, before holding up my hand to Bella. She returned it with a desperate smile, and I knew she dearly wanted to know what had been traversed between Edward and I. I turned on my heel and walked over to my purple Dodge, eyes forming those detached orbs as I slid into the driver's seat. Well, if Jasper didn't want to see me, then he didn't have to. I wouldn't force my presence on an unwilling God. I frowned and backed into the parking lot, barely seeing Edward's Volvo as it skidded out into the street.

_***Page Break***_

I didn't plan for the Spring dance with Jasper, because now I didn't feel as though there was going to _be _one. It was in two days and we hadn't even gone over any set of plans. When would we meet at the border? What color dress am I wearing that could match his tie? I didn't even look in my closet to see if I even _had _a dress, because it was all a waste of time now. I wouldn't be seeing Jasper until the day of the dance, if he was even going to be in school.

I gazed up at the bright sun and decided he wasn't in school right now. It was far too dangerous, I thought, for vampires to be in the sunlight. I padded off the tall rock and let out a heaving sigh as I shook my mane from the twigs and leaves it had collected.

I was doing a very mundane job that made me gag in irritation: collecting firewood for the meeting we were having tonight. Leah was helping me, but she showed no sign of well...anything as she worked. I decided she was mad at me, but the reason became unknown and I figured it was probably because of the Cullen's. She was the only one who had seen that Jasper had invited me to the dance, because she was the only one in wolf form at the moment.

_You shouldn't._

I swiveled my head to look at her and frowned, _I'm not anyway. The plans are off so don't worry about it._

She sighed and grabbed a few more heavy branches between her teeth before padding away from me, _I'm going to Sam. To bring these branches._

I looked at her, wide eyed, and dropped what I had in my mouth to bound toward her, _Leah! Please don't tell him! Please!_

She growled at me, dropping the branches and snarling toward my coming figure. I immediately stopped at the threat and she rolled her massive eyes, _Relax. I won't. Not yet, anyway. But don't think I'm happy that you're getting so close to the leeches. _

I hung my head, deciding I wasn't really happy about it either. After all, my heart was seriously hurting right now because of Jasper and well...maybe it would have been best if I hadn't taken the job of protecting Bella in the first place. That way, I'd still think the Cullen's were a bunch of bloodsucking murderers.

Leah softened at my thoughts and walked over to me, nuzzling my side with her face, _Don't worry. It'll be alright, I promise._

I nodded and she left, changing into her human form before slipping on some left-over clothes and grabbing the bundle of branches. She looked at me, eyes filled with wonder, and murmured, "Don't trust them, Evony. _We _are your family. Remember that."

I watched her leave, rolling over her words and shaking my head. Leaving the firewood to rot, I jumped onto that tall rock and howled painfully at the sky, letting all my angst drip into that one sound before collapsing into my human form and closing my eyes. Someone else can find me, I decided, and turned my head away from the mournful thoughts that maybe, just maybe, Jasper Hale didn't like me after all.

**D= And the doubt begins...! So anyway, please review and all the jazz, and thanks to those who have reviewed and read and all THAT jazz. ^-^**

**...oh wow I just saw my pun and didn't even realize it. Jazz...get it? Jasper? Ya know...?**

**Ah...yeah_..anyway, _new chaps coming up soon, tomorrow hopefully. I'm leaving on Friday afternoon for Albany, New York so things will get a little slow. I won't be able to update again till next...Tuesday...? I think. Tuesday or Wednesday. So I'll make sure to put another chapter up tomorrow for ya'll =]**

**I'm trying to get a job. Freaking jobs. Anyway I've been pretty busy lately so yeah, once school starts up again things might just get confuzzling. =\ Thanks for reading~!**


	17. When It Rains, It Pours

**Chapter Seventeen** | _**When It Rains, It Pours**_

**3rd**** Person POV**

Jasper Hale didn't much like the fact that he was interested in a werewolf. He didn't like that he thought she was the most beautiful woman on the planet, nor that her blood was like a toxin to him, always drawing him near just to push him away with silent reminders. He couldn't hurt her, even if he truly wanted to, because Evony Uley was special to him and held a part of him that no other person had.

Jasper Hale had always considered himself to be heartless: to be cold and unloving and dead. Just like a vampire, and so it would always be. But then he never even considered the possibility of finding his singer in such a...sadistic place! If there _was _a God up there, he really did have a sense of humor: an evil, _sarcastic, __bland_humor that made Jasper sick to his stomach. Why Evony couldn't have been a vampire was beyond him. Hell, even a human would have been better than what she was. But even as he hated her, he loved her. Because she showed him another way to survive that he's previously thought revolting and irresponsible. Well, it was still irresponsible, he thought, and allowed himself a tiny smile as he turned to gaze out the window of his room.

His fingers trailed on the couch, imagining her form sitting there, and he felt that sear to his throat just at the thought of her. Closing his eyes, Jasper groaned: even when she wasn't here he felt bloodlust. She was a witch, throwing spells upon him.

There was a small chuckled from outside his door and he decided it was probably Edward, who had no doubt heard his thoughts. Jasper sighed and silently told him to enter, which he did a moment later. Edward walked purposefully into the room and, after glancing at Jasper quickly, closed the door behind him.

"Yes?" Jasper asked, golden eyes locked to his brother's figure. He had just returned from hunting: something he desperately needed to do. Edward shrugged, "I just thought you might want to hear what Evony asked me as soon as school let out."

Jasper immediately straightened and with slightly widened eyes, he asked, "She spoke to you?"

Edward nodded slowly, measuring Jasper's expression softly before continuing, "She wanted to see you, to make sure you were alright. She was very worried about you for the entire day."

At Edward's words, Jasper felt a burst of hope, but in an instant, he realized it was no use anyway. Evony hated vampires: why would she like one who played with emotions? Ridiculous.

Edward rolled his eyes and Jasper frowned at him, wishing he'd get out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," Edward muttered, and then said, "but Evony was thinking the exact same thing earlier and this unreconciled romance is getting irrational."

Jasper, who had been trailing his fingers over the couch again, stopped and looked up at Edward quickly, "She said the same...thing?"

He hadn't even realized the end of Edward's sentence and that made the latter roll his eyes again, "Yes, yes: she doesn't feel as though any vampire would like her and you're going to apologize to her for making her doubt herself."

Jasper's mouth dropped at Edward's words and in an instant of slight madness he growled at him in warning, "I will. But I just...it's so hard to be around her."

There was silence for a few moments before the mind-reader nodded, "Yes, I know. I understand what you're going through more than anyone. But it pays off," he added in a tiny voice — so no one could hear, "You love her, she loves you. _Trust_ me," he added his crooked smirk and turned away, bounding to the door to leave Jasper in peace.

As soon as the door closed, Jasper Hale let his emotions go. They whipped around him in angst and he dropped his head into his hands. Jasper Hale certainly did _not _sign up for _this _when he transformed. He was a _soldier_, not a lover, and he hadn't the slightest idea how to become one.

_**Evony's POV**_

I wished it was sunny. I wished the clouds would go away and the golden rays would beat down on us. But when it rains, it pours, and Murphy's Law certainly didn't give me any leeway. I had brought my motorcycle to school today because my Dodge needed an oil change, and by the time I had gotten home last night and realized it, it was too late.

But it was fine: I adjusted my leather jacket as I slipped off my bike and twisted the keys around my fingers. They dropped into my pocket and I glanced about, immediately noticing the Cullen's volvo parked in it's usual spot. I hoped to God Jasper wasn't with them: I didn't need any _more _heartache.

But I should have known my wish wouldn't come true, because after all, when it rains, it _pours_.

"Eve!"

I flinched and looked up to see Bella walking toward me with relief painted on her face, "I missed you! Where have you been?"

As she threw her arms about me, I closed my eyes tightly and laughed softly: a fake sound even to my own ears, "Uh...nowhere, really. Just something the pack wanted me to do..."

Truth be told, my brother had sent me all the way up into Canada and I've been camping out with Quil and Jacob for the past two days. I was pretty mad about the whole thing because we had missed the story telling, which was something I loved to hear. There would be others, though, and I latched another fake smile upon my face.

Edward, who appeared behind her, smiled at me and leaned against the car to my right, "It's been nice not having the big bad wolf around."

I scowled at him, pushing off the bike and throwing my arm around Bella's shoulders as I led her away, "Ya know what I hate? The way you leeches smell. _Revolting_."

Just having Bella this close made me want to barf. But...well, I took back _some _of my words. After all, _Jasper _didn't smell half as bad as the rest of them. I wondered why.

"Do they really smell that bad?" Bella asked curiously, glancing at Edward, who was now following us with his ever-present smirk.

"Werewolves smell much worse," he told her, and I threw him another deep frown.

"At least werewolves aren't cocky," I spat, _almost _playfully, and Edward grinned.

"Well, I suppose that's true," he agreed, which only added to my growing disturbance.

"Leech."

"Dog."

"_Bloodsucker_."

"_Animal_."

"_Parasite_."

"_Filth_-"

"Are you two already going at it?" Alice complained as she suddenly appeared beside me. Bella had somehow slipped out from my grasp and was now smiling ruefully next to Alice. I hadn't realized the commotion Edward and I had caused until I looked around to see that we were now getting a few stares.

I growled at him and then realized that Emmett had come out too and was holding back another wave of laughter. I wondered why he always seemed to laugh when I was around, and decided I found it a bit insulting. Maybe I should just go back to the compound. But then Edward would win and that wasn't good.

Said leech grinned at my thoughts and I threw him another dark look.

"Evony, Edward told me you were away. Where'd you go?" Alice wondered, referring to my absence these past two days.

I sighed, and a strange sort of calm washed over me. That was when I realized that Jasper Hale had, indeed, come to school today and when I looked again, I saw him standing (in all his God-like wonder) not 15 feet from where I stood.

He was leaning against the school wall, honey colored locks falling freely and bright golden eyes latched onto my face. No emotion showed on his own, and I made a noise, "I was...around. I trust that _Eddie _can tell you more, since he seems to share _all _of my thoughts with you bloodsuckers."

It seemed, to me, that we were right back in the beginning. Jasper was keeping his distance, as he did in the first few months of our acquaintanceship. Edward and I were arguing, Bella and Alice, the mediators between us. It wasn't really any different with Emmett and Rosalie, however: she stayed back while Emmett grinned at me.

Alice smirked at my words and shrugged, softly saying, "Only the interesting ones."

And...well, that led me to believe she knew a hell of a lot more than she let on. I sent her a pointed glare and stepped away from her, towards the school building, "Yes, well, it's been fun but I'm afraid I have to get to class. You wouldn't believe the amount of homework I have to finished," I added, throwing Bella a smirk and beginning to walk away.

"Oh, and Bella?" she looked up at me, curiosity written on her face, and I continued smugly, "Tell your leech that, from here on out, I don't think I'm ever gonna like him."

Edward grinned and Bella smiled unsurely, because she no doubt knew I was telling the truth. I sent them a lazy smirk and walked into the building, completely ignoring Jasper as I strolled by him. When it rains, it pours, and he'd have to realize that sometime or another. Because after all, one day I'll be here, and the next I won't. _Simple as that._

**_*Page Break*_**

Jasper seemed to be a tad bit denser than I had first considered him. Science class came around and I nearly decided to skip. But...Edward always shows up at the least plausible moment and because he obviously saw my plans, literally pushed me into class as he passed me. Shock was written all over my face as I walked slowly to the back of the room, and I knew Jasper didn't even need to use his power to pick up my emotions. I cautiously slid into my seat and stared straight ahead, surprise melting into wariness at being so close to him. I could see him watching me and I sent him an irritated glance, "Stop staring. It's getting on my nerves."

He smirked and murmured, "I know."

I hissed silently and turned my head away, terribly uncomfortable. There were a few murmurs around us about the dance tonight, and I sincerely wished they wouldn't talk about it. Jasper hadn't said anything on the subject since the day I had finally agreed to go with him, and now I was dearly wishing I hadn't. It had gotten my hopes up and crushed them into a million pieces.

"Would you stop?" Jasper suddenly asked, politeness gone as he frowned, "Your emotions are making me crazy. You aren't focusing on one thing!"

I glared at him angrily, "Then stop trying to read them, leech. As if my emotions are _any _of your business."

My words seemed to strike him in ways I didn't understand, because he suddenly sat straighter and his eyes flipped away from me to the teacher. Now he seemed to be adamantly listening to the teacher and ignoring me. I knew it wasn't that at all: just what he wanted me to think. In the past few months, I had gotten to know Jasper well enough to realize when he was trying to divert his attention.

"You're trying too hard," I told him, legs crossed as I began writing down a few notes, if only to pass the time.

Jasper scoffed, "As are you."

I didn't like fighting with him, but I knew he didn't want to be around me and it hurt. I wasn't even sure why he'd asked me to the Spring dance in the first place. Maybe Edward had prompted him. Stupid, filthy mind-reading _bloodsucker_.

"Tell me what you're thinking," his voice came out, and it almost sounded pleading. I only sneered and shrugged, "I thinking of all the faults you have and comparing them to Edward's. It's quite fun."

It was also quite a lie, because Jasper didn't have any faults, and comparing him to Edward only made him seem that much more amazing.

But he couldn't read my mind and he took slight offense. His body became even more rigid and he rested his elbows in front of him, hands up to his face in what looked like a thoughtful way. He didn't answer, and I wondered if his male ego was really that sensitive. I immediately felt bad for my words and tried to reconcile without giving myself away, "...You make Edward seem like some sort of disgusting goblin."

That did the job, but I didn't look at him directly and instead focused my eyes on the teacher. He glanced at me with a slight tug at his lips and murmured, "That's an..._interesting _way to describe him."

I glanced at him, finally, and shrugged, left eye closing in a slight wink, "I only speak the truth, Jazz."

And that was the icebreaker. He grinned and I smiled widely and the rest of the class was spent planning on the night ahead. Apparently, Jasper had _not _forgotten about the dance and as we huddled our heads together like we were planning some mischievous, evil plan, my heart soared with hope. When it rains, it pours, but it never rains for long. Sometime or another, the sun will always poke out of the clouds.

**Ah I hate it when OCs are too angsty...makes me mad. Apparently OCs portray the creator (mwahahaa)...and I hate it when they have a terrible life and everything. =D Crack mini series? Fabulous~! XD Can't wait to see 'em.**

**So I'm leaving later today and won't be back until Tuesday...like I said in my last Author's Note. I'll come up with awesome new ideas while I'm gone~! =D Thanks for reading/reviewing~!**


	18. The Spring Dance

**Chapter Eighteen** | _**The Spring Dance**_

If there was something I hated, it was not being able to control my life. Directly after school, Alice grabbed my hand and tugged me forcibly to her car, Jasper following with a smirk adorning his face.

"I already have one," I insisted, eyes narrowed in irritation as Alice opened her trunk.

"Nonsense," she muttered, pulling out a gorgeous forest green dress and holding it against my slender form, "You need something with more pizzazz."

I rolled my eyes, heaving a sigh just as Emmett and Rosalie began walking toward us.

"It's perfect," Alice said, pleased, and folded the dress carefully before stuffing it into my arms and turning back to her trunk. She grabbed a large duffle bag and grinned, thrusting that into my arms as well.

"...What's this?" I asked, slightly afraid as I eyed the large bag.

Alice smiled widely (it looked kind of evil) and replied, "Make-up and hair curlers."

My eyes popped. She actually had that much make-up? She was a vampire, not a fashion model! But...I sighed again and decided I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, the entire Cullen family were practically models anyway.

Alice grinned again and Emmett patted me on the back before he jumped into the car, Rosalie in toe.

"I had a vision," she told me, glancing at Jasper with a smile, "And I know tonight will be perfect," she frowned, sighing delicately, "I only wish I could do your make-up. You'd better not mess up. And curl your hair!"

That was when Edward grabbed her upper arm and literally pulled her backward toward the car. I stifled a laugh at the sight and Jasper cast me one last smile, hand stroking my cheek lightly.

"Eight o'clock," he reminded me, and I grinned cheekily at him.

"Right."

I turned and walked to my bike, wishing I had brought my car so I wouldn't have to carry the large duffle bag behind me, and made my way home with a new spark of certainty.

_***Page Break***_

The dress wasn't really my style, though it definitely did look good on me. The emerald green color brought out my dark skin and hair, and clashed terribly well with my eyes. There were even tiny rhinestones on the hem of the dress that seemed to fade as they worked their way up. Alice must have spent a lot of time picking this particular dress out for me. Her and her visions.

My room was very small and very crowded, what with all the mismatched furniture that littered the dark wood floor. There was a circular dark blue rug in which the rest of the pieces seemed to almost revolve around. My bed was pressed up, headboard first, to one of the four brown colored walls. There were blue and purple sheets thrown haphazardly about the bed- signs of carelessness and the ever-present fact that I was _not _a morning person. My dresser stood exactly across from the bed, some shelves half way out in a negligent manner only a werewolf could accomplish. There were clothes strewn messily onto the floor, bed, and even a lamp residing on my desk. I vaguely wondered how it got there and shrugged, tucking it off the lamp and throwing it toward my dresser. It landed in a tall pile of clothes beside my hamper and I scoffed. I had forgotten I even had a hamper.

Waving my hand at my room, I pushed it from my mind and turned to my mirror, eyes staring at myself and then moving to the massive piles of make-up I had unloaded from the duffle bag. My slender fingers grasped a random item and I held it up to my face, eyebrow arched in curiosity. The label claimed it to be...eyeliner...? Why would anyone want to line their eyes...? I scoffed and threw it over my shoulder with about a dozen more similar products and settled for something a bit more realistic. I strongly believed in natural beauty and wasn't about to let some gorgeous bloodsucker change that.

An hour later, my hair was hanging about my shoulders elegantly. A few strands were tied behind my head and twisted here and there. My make-up was very simple: just some light eye shadow and lipstick. I hadn't bothered with the unreal amount of supplies Alice had bestowed upon me, though she'd no doubt throw a fit when she saw me without the superficial materials.

There was a knock on my door and I jumped in surprise. Sighing, I called, "Yes?"

The door opened and Sam himself poked his head in. He stared at me for a moment before sighing, "Who's your date?"

I arched a brow and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

He growled and stepped into the room, eyeing the huge pile of discarded make-up before shaking his head, "I have to know who I need to beat up should anything go wrong."

Sam's over protectiveness was _sometimes _refreshing. However, tonight I wasn't in the mood, "Jasper Hale is my date."

I could almost hear his blood begin to boil.

His eyes darkened and he began shaking uncontrollably, "You're...going with...a LEECH?"

I flinched and sighed again, standing up and walking over to him, "Calm down, Sam. I'm not doing it because I want to."

Lies.

"YOU AREN'T GOING!"

I growled, furious, and grabbed both sides of his face, "Don't you want to figure out more about them? I'm so close and you're ruining it for the entire pack! They trust me, and they're letting me into their little inner circle! It's the perfect chance to bring them down."

But he didn't like it one bit. He grabbed my wrists and I grimaced at the tightness of his hold, "I forbid you to take one step out of this house."

Immediately I stopped, eyes wide, and slowly said, "Sam, you're not forbidding me from doing anything. Tonight's my breakthrough. By the time I get home I promise I'll have more information. Critical information."

He stared at me. I knew there would be bruises on my wrists but still I didn't struggle: my brother was finally coming to reason. He sighed and pulled away, watching as I rubbed my fingers against my wrists with a slight pained look.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, eyes flickering up to mine, "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," I told him quickly, shaking my head as I hugged him, "It's alright. But I have to go. Now please take those ridiculous words back."

He sighed and closed his eyes, still looking a bit angry but nonetheless saying, "Alright. You may go to the dance with_ Jasper Hale_."

Though he said Jasper's name with festered hate, I couldn't help but grin. Kissing him lightly on the cheek, I laughed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I grabbed my coat and clutch and sent him one last smile before hurrying out of the house to meet the vampire who was my date.

_***Page Break***_

I had never realized just how cold Jasper Hale was until his hand was clutched in mine and we were standing so close to each other. There was music in the background, and many couples moved on the dance floor. Only the Cullen's seemed to glide, caught up in a dance of their own that seemed to break all the natural rules.

"Oh come on," he whispered in my ear, hand on my lower back as he tried to led me into a dance.

I frowned, "_I can't dance_, Jasper.

I had told him so many times the words seemed rushed and irritated on my tongue. But he knew better — or he was just trying to annoy me, which I wouldn't put past him. His face twisted into a grin and I looked up at him suspiciously. He merely smirked wider and leaned down to whisper, "It seems the vamps are beating the wolves, hmm?"

I stiffened at the thought of another challenge and eyed Jasper in aggravation for bringing it up. He chuckled lightly and glanced down at me, one hand clasped behind his back in a fashion that reminded me just where he was from. When he realized I was staring, his lips curved into an even larger grin and I sighed, faint blush adorning my cheeks as I murmured, "If you make me look like a fool-"

"I won't," he resolved quickly, and in a mirth of color I was in his arms, one hand at his shoulder and the other in his own, and without any warning whatsoever, we were suddenly gliding across the floor like swans to a lake.

"_Jasper_!" I heard myself gasp, and our eyes connected. What I saw was stifling, and yet I couldn't place the emotion coating his eyes to any one feeling or name. Eyes wide, we seemed to drift off into our own little world, away from the stares of the humans and teachers as they awed us. Away from the stuffy air of the gym and the sweaty bodies grinding obscenities before us.

In a graceful twist I was suddenly out of his arms, body spinning just out of reach and held only by the slight of his hand upon my waist. Before I could register the movements to my hazy brain, it happened again, and in a flurry of sounds and images, Jasper's face was suddenly an inch from mine. And that was when everything stopped.

My heart slowed, and the began racing so loudly in my chest I knew every vampire in the room would be able to hear it. Everything faded to the background: everything, save for the man before me. I stared up at him with emotion clear in my eyes and didn't even try to conceal it. His own face looked troubled, as though the internal battle was raging yet again and in a jerk, I closed my eyes and broke from his arms. _That _couldn't happen. _Not that_.

He now looked stiff, as though realizing his faults and wanting to leave. But I merely grabbed his wrist and sent him my trademark frown as I pulled him out of the building.

"Eve, we can't leave that building. It's too dangerous-"

"I can take care of myself, thanks," I told him pointedly, and he believed well enough: I could tell.

"Now," I started, finding one of the benches outside to my liking as I sat down, "Mind telling me exactly why my blood interests you? I've been trying to figure it out but it doesn't make any sense."

He looked uncomfortable now, but nevertheless sat beside me, keeping his distance as well he could. I was not hurt by his movements: in fact, I kind of reveled in them. I liked myself alive, thank you very much.

_***Page Break***_

"Your blood doesn't interest me," he muttered, gazing anywhere but my face, "It _intoxicates _me. I can't get enough of it," he admitted scornfully.

I reached for his hand but he did not grace me with his touch and instead pulled back from me, "Don't, Evony. If you touch me, I..."

He wasn't sure what he was doing, I thought, and took his hand anyway.

"I still don't understand," I whispered, fingers brushing over his as I looked away from him, "I'm a werewolf. I'm not supposed to be appealing to you. I'm revolting. I'm-"

"You're astounding," he chuckled, lips curving upward into a half smile, "You're ridiculous and irrational and yet so very exquisite."

I stared at him. My mouth opened slightly in surprise and Jasper chuckled again, "You're shocked. Why? Because you thought I didn't think highly of you? Evony..." he leaned forward, just enough so that I could feel the coldness of his breath against my cheek, "you are a piece of art."

I felt giddy, and shaky, and so very out of character. I felt as though I wasn't Evony Uley anymore, but rather some ugly mutt who was being coerced by a dazzling God. And yet I reveled in that coercion and adored it.

His face had not moved away from mine and I was now feeling quite faint of breath. He smiled, "You're feelings are so changing. They always are. But tonight..."

I stiffened and blushed crimson, turning my head away and muttering, "Stop that, Jasper. I know you're making me feel it."

His eyes widened slightly and he touched my chin, turning me toward him very slowly, "Feel what? I'm not forcing you to feel anything."

It was my turn to be shocked. Either I was just imagining the rash emotion building up inside or he was lying. He had to be lying.

"Just...hold still," he murmured, eyes scorching into mine. He waited for me to nod my head before ever so slightly leaning in and pressing his lips to my temple.

It was unorthodox, really, the feelings that now swept through me. He hadn't even truly kissed me and yet the coldness of his lips upon my skin was enough to send me into a fit of rugged, bare jubilation. My breath became shallow and I inhaled sharply as his other trailed down my cheek and tilted my head up. He was staring at me now with dark eyes, bloodlust no doubt fueling his attempts.

But I couldn't push him away, no matter the instincts thrown at me.

Taking in a gulp of air I shakily exhaled, "Why...is my blood special to you...?"

Because I still didn't understand. I couldn't even begin to fathom it: why my blood — my werewolf blood — was attracting to a vampire. It made no sense.

His face was so close to mine that his nose was now brushing my cheek. He inhaled my scent lazily and answered in a gentle, caressing voice, "Because. You are my singer. La tua cantante."

Jasper pulled back slightly to gaze at me, but the mesmerizing was already taken care of and I knew I wouldn't leave even if I wanted to. He leaned down, and brushed his lips over mine.

It's strange how situations can change so quickly. But I didn't think of that as the shock dwindled. My fingers latched themselves into his hair and I kissed him back, suddenly shifting ever closer as his arms wound about my waist. What would Sam say, if he saw me now?

There was a feeling rising in my chest: one that I couldn't place for the life of me, and I had to admit that I was a bit scared of facing it. I had never realized how delicate emotions are till I was faced with an emotion of my own. I'd never even given a thought to what the meaning of love truly is, but now, broken pieces of some lost puzzle were caught in my mind. It seemed to be all coming together.

I rashly broke the kiss and stared at Jasper with a mixed expression. On one side, I had never had time for romance and the thought of someone as God-like as Jasper Hale kissing me made me completely exuberant. But on the other...the looming reminder of what we were broke me. In a flash I was standing, backing away from Jasper with a pained look on my face. He was staring at me, measuring my movements emotionlessly.

"Jazz," I murmured, eyes wide. I brought my hand to my heart and exhaled, "...What have you done? What have _I_ done? Oh God..."

He stood slowly, troubled look now taking a hold of his features, "What's wrong?"

There was no use fighting it, for it had already happened. I backed away again, and nearly tripped over my feet. Jasper moved forward at the sight of my stumble and clasped onto my wrist. I shook my head, drawing my hand back, and immediately felt disgusted at myself for being the cause of Jasper's pained look. But honestly, I was a _werewolf! _

"Please tell me what's going on," he begged.

What would they say, when they found out? I turned on my heel and began walking away as hastily as I could. I had to get away from Jasper Hale. I had to leave before something horrible happened.

But he did not let me: his cold hand connected with my upper arm. I jerked my arm back and his hand fell loosely to his side.

"I'm sorry, Jasper," I whispered, and in a tearing of clothes I was in my wolf form, no longer the human that was my disguise.

I looked back at him sadly, feeling a strong urge to just stay there, but I knew it was impossible. In a dash of movement I was gone, racing through the trees on my way home.

There was no denying it: I had fallen for none other than Jasper Hale himself.

**Ohh o.O haha please review and thanks for reading~! =D**


	19. Part Two

**I apologize for being such a confusing writer! **

**Just like my other story, this one will be split into three parts, which means that I moved two of the chapters over into another document.**

**The Second Part of the story in entitled Juliet's Vexation, and you may find it on my homepage.**

**Please go there to read the next chapters (the newly-uploaded one will knock you off your feet ;)**

**Thank you~! And again...I'm sorry for being very, very confuzzling ^^'**


End file.
